Under your Control - Killing Stalking Omegaverse
by Boo Bear LOL
Summary: Yoom Bum, un policía omega débil , era compañero del oficial beta Seung Bae, con el cual trabajó en un operativo para capturar a unos de los criminales más misteriosos de toda Corea del Sur : El alfa Oh Sangwoo. Luego de cinco años donde no se supo nada de tal asesino, ambos se reencuentran por una razón: La venganza del alfa hacia el omega.
1. Prólogo

De los tantos empleos de los cuales había considerado decentes como para laborar sin que su moral se viera corrompida, Yoom Bum nunca se imaginó que tendría que trabajar en la comisaría del distrito de Koogi como aspirante a policía en la sección de Secuestros y Desapariciones junto al antipático de su ex compañero de secundaria, el oficial beta Yang Seung Bae.

Quizás algunos piensen que solamente lo tildaba de intolerante y soberbio por la apariencia seria y silenciosa que usualmente aparentaba llevar; sin embargo, Bum sabía por experiencia propia que la personalidad que poseía el beta estaba acorde a la imagen exterior que mostraba.

 _¿Y cómo no saberlo luego de los constantes maltratos y burlas que el beta le había hecho desde la primera vez que lo vio en el primer año de secundaria hasta los últimos días de escuela de educación básica regular, provocándole más que un trauma psicológico que hizo que atentara contra su vida en distintas ocasiones?_

 **Sí, ciertamente que iba a odiar el cooperar profesionalmente junto a ese beta.**

Hubiera preferido el trabajar mil veces en algún otro lugar lejano donde la paga quizás no fuera tan buena a verle su inexpresivo rostro todos los días. Pero luego, recordaba para su desagrado que los únicos trabajos bien pagados donde los omegas podían desempeñarse eran como bailarines en prostíbulos denigrantes o como esclavos en mansiones recluidas en bosques muy lejanos de la ciudad. Otros empleos como el ser mesero o albañil apenas y daban lo necesario para comer en el día, y generalmente, el estado en que vivían era casi inhumano.

Aunque no quisiera aceptar la realidad, Bum sabía que las probabilidades de que un omega sobreviviera de manera digna y aceptablemente humana eran prácticamente nulas en la injusta estructura social del estado en que había vivido desde que tuvo uso de razón.

Y más aún cuando éste carecía de conocimientos superiores, talentos y/o habilidades especiales, haciendo que su valor en el mercado laboral disminuyera a tal grado de no ser contratado en lo que quedaba de su vida.

Lamentablemente éste era un caso que enfrentaba el escuálido omega luego de haberse graduado de la secundaria a los tardíos 19 años de edad gracias a algunas malversaciones que su tío, que era un malicioso beta, había hecho con el objetivo de que el omega se retrasara y no pudiera estudiar algo mejor, conduciéndolo a una vida miserable.

Por ello, había decidido tomar ésta oportunidad sin importarle los futuros conflictos que pudiera tener con Bae. El simple hecho de haber conseguido este empleo a pesar del abuso laboral y de la paga mínima ya de por sí era una bendición.

Claro que cuando había aplicado para ser aspirante de policía, se imaginaba de que trabajaría al lado de los oficiales durante operativos policiales importantes y muy peligrosos; no obstante, esas suposiciones se vieron erradicadas cuando el jefe de la comisaría solamente le había asignado las labores de ordenar los documentos de la sección de Criminalística, mantener limpia la institución, servir el café para todos los oficiales y hacer el trabajo extra que nadie más quería hacer: Registrar los casos y testimonios de los implicados en cada altercado policial.

 _En retrospectiva, se había convertido en la cenicienta de la jefatura desde el primer momento en que fue contratado. Y hubiera seguido así luego de un año; pero al parecer, su destino no lo quiso así al cambiar de manera radical su futuro en una tarde calurosa de enero._

Yoom Bum finalmente había sido ascendido oficialmente como policía de la sección de Secuestros y Desapariciones de la jefatura del distrito de Koogi.  
 _-_

Había pasado una semana de su surrealista ascenso. No obstante, parecía que nada hubiera cambiado, todo se mantenía igual que de costumbre. No fue hasta una mañana cálida de febrero cuando el oficial beta Seung Bae solicitó de manera "educada" su presencia en la oficina donde trabajaba, que su mundo había dado un giro de 180° grados.

— Hey Bum, acércate que tengo algo que notificarte por parte del jefe. — Ciertamente dudaba del estado de ánimo de Bae, ya que nunca en su vida lo llamaría por su verdadero nombre luego de las incontables veces en que lo llamó por el sobrenombre de "Omega Lisiada" como recordatoria de la vez que quedó prácticamente inválido por una semana gracias al tropiezo que se dio con el pie del beta. Con la guardia en alto y con frialdad impregnada en su voz, Bum decidió corresponder a su pregunta.

— ¿Qué deseas Bae?— No sabía lo que pensaba al ver su rostro impasible; sin embargo, ello no duró mucho al ver la creciente mueca en forma de sonrisa que se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro.

 _Al igual que un niño en una feria llena de dulces._

— Verás, el jefe nos encomendó la gran tarea de capturar al criminal alfa más peligroso de toda Corea del Sur: Oh Sangwoo, quien para nuestra suerte, se encuentra escondido en esta ciudad. ¡Y claro, tú, junto a mí y dos betas más iremos a asaltarlo esta misma noche! — Ello nunca se lo esperó en la vida, ni siquiera en sus más dementes fantasías.

El miedo de participar en un operativo policial de tal calibre estaba empezando a cegar sus sentidos.

Es decir, ¿quién no podría temblar de miedo y de pavor al saber que un pequeño grupo de "polizuchos" de cuarta como ellos podrían llegar a capturar en modo de sorpresa al alfa más psicópata y agresivo de prácticamente toda Asia, el cual ni siquiera el FBI pudo poner ni un dedo encima?

 _Definitivamente su vida y su futuro como un omega imperceptible hacia los ojos de los demás habían acabado._

Gracias a los pensamientos pesimistas y casi suicidas que su mente había empezado a generar haciendo que se mantuviera sumergido en los mismos, no logró percatarse cuando Bae ya lo había subido a la camioneta oscura junto a otro par de personas, lo había sentado al lado de él y ya lo estaba dirigiendo al domicilio del famoso atacante.

Cuando reparó en la realidad, ya estaba fuera del vehículo escondido junto a sus acompañantes a la espalda de una vieja casa contigua al del prófugo.

En esos momentos eran apenas las 3:00 p.m.

Los nervios del omega ya habían empezado por deteriorar imperceptiblemente su estado mental conduciéndolo a un leve cuadro nervioso, y del cual pronto se vio librado al caer dormido luego de un par de horas de espera.

Los demás restantes que se habían mantenido expectantes de la llegada del alfa, hablaban sobre lo que les había comentado el jefe.

De acuerdo a los informes recibidos, el alfa presentaba características físicas como cabello negro algo ensortijado, piel clara mestiza, ojos achocolatados y cuerpo delgado y medianamente ejercitado. Además, acorde a los registros de testigos de algunos vecinos, afirmaban que su rutina constaba de salir a solas alrededor de las 14:00 horas para regresar en compañía de cualquier dama o sujeto a eso de las 22:00 horas; y que, si uno lograba acercase a su ventana, podías percibir un ligerísimo aroma metálico y doloroso para la nariz de muchos alfas.

 **Algo parecido a sangre fresca.**

Entre ellos sabían que no podían capturarlo solo con sus habilidades y conocimientos; por ello, tenían un plan que el jefe les había designado a ejecutar.

 _Y para ello, necesitaban un ingrediente especial que sería protagonista de esa estrategia._

Faltaba menos de 40 minutos para que el alfa llegara, así que despertaron a Bum lo más pronto que pudieron para empezar el plan de: "Atracción y Captura".

Con algo de confusión producto del prolongado sueño, el omega abrió sus ojos perezosamente para captar en su campo visual al oficial beta dirigiéndole algunas palabras.

— Hey Bum, ¡despierta! Ya es hora de que hagas tu parte. — Debido a su somnolencia, no se percató del gran peso que conllevaban sus palabras; por ello, cuando se encaminaba al domicilio del alfa, finalmente cayó en cuenta sobre lo que realmente implicaba "hacer su parte".

A pesar de que se había encontrado hace una buena cantidad de horas ensimismado en sus pensamientos, en realidad ello no había sido obstáculo para lograr a oír el plan del cual Seung Bae les empezó a estar explicando durante el trayecto en la camioneta.

De acuerdo a los reportes, la hija del ministro del Interior del país de Japón había sido hallada en un bosque estrangulada hasta la muerte a manos de un hombre cercano a ella y que tendría las características de ser un alfa gracias a las marcas de los dedos alrededor del cuello de su víctima. Al principio, los detectives no tenían idea alguna sobre quién pudo haber sido el perpetrador de tal asesinato, pero luego de un par de semanas de investigación, sospechaban que se trataba del alfa Oh Sangwoo, quien recientemente se había hecho alguien cercano a ella. En busca de pruebas, fueron a su departamento para interrogarlo y buscar una que otra mancha de sangre delatora; sin embargo se dieron con la soledad del establecimiento, sin ninguna marca, huella o nota con la cual pudieran hallar su paradero. Después de un mes lograron hallar su nuevo domicilio, y sabiendo que existía una comisaría en tal lugar, solicitaron ayuda para su detención.

Por lo tanto, para no llamar la atención de alfa, la estrategia había consistido en que él, como omega que tenía algo de experiencia abriendo cerraduras de lockers o descifrando contraseñas de cuentas virtuales gracias a los constantes acosos que hacía hacia las personas que "amaba" durante su época escolar, empezaría el plan tratando de descubrir la secuencia de dígitos de la puerta de la casa de Sangwoo y buscaría pistas que lo inculparan del asesinato de la dama, hecho que ocurrió hace no más de tres meses. Luego, saldría rápidamente del lugar sin dejar algún objeto fuera de su lugar y se adentraría en la camioneta para momentos después entregarlas a la jefatura y hacer que las fuerzas japonés hicieran lo suyo.

Si en algún momento se complicaba la cosa, los betas lo ayudarían usando la fuerza bruta, ya que si utilizaban sus armas, ello agravaría la situación.

Recordando ello, un poco de paz volvió a su ser para que continuara eficazmente según lo planeado.

El esparcir un poco de harina sobre la tableta numérica del porche de la puerta para descifrar la secuencia de los dígitos de la contraseña no fue dificultad para él, y mucho menos lo fue al girar el picaporte para abrir el portón y entrar en el interior de la casa.

Apenas dio un paso dentro y el olor picante y agresivo característicos de los alfa saturó sus fosas nasales haciendo que se arqueara de dolor por la fiereza en que invadía su interior.

No pudo soportarlo, la casa olía totalmente a ello, lo único que le quedaba era ponerse una mascarilla que usualmente usaba para sus resfriados veraniegos.

A medida que se adentraba a la casa, el olor tomaba aún más fuerza, pero no podía rendirse en su misión.

Estuvo registrando por alrededor de 15 minutos el primer piso de la casa cuando decidió ingresar a la habitación.

Ciertamente aún no había logrado conseguir nada significativo que demostrara su culpabilidad. Siguió buscando y seguía habiendo nada en su habitación.

 _Incluso parecía la habitación de un alfa solitario._

Estaba por retirarse cuando algo captó su interés dentro de ese mar de feromonas agresivas que empezaban a embotar su nariz.

 ** _Era un ligero aroma metálico a sangre._**

No muchos sabían esto, pero Bum eran de esa pequeña porción de alfas en el mundo que poseían un sentido del olfato 10 veces más especializado que el de cualquier alfa.

 **Bueno, a finales no era un talento sorprendente que lo hiciera más valioso. Solo era una facultad extra. Nada más.**

Con la esperanza de encontrar una prueba lo suficientemente concreta como para inculparlo, se dejó guiar por el leve olor hasta llegar a algún tipo de entrada cerrada por un candado.

El olor había incrementado un poco, y el candado tenía incrustada en ella su respectiva llave. Suponiendo lo que encontraría allí, se aventuró a seguir sus instintos.

Abriendo la cerradura y levantando la tapa que cubría la entrada, se percató de lo que realmente se trataba era un sótano con un penetrante olor a sangre que aumentaba desde el interior.

Solo había oscuridad, por lo que apenas y lograba ver las escaleras, el olor metálico empezaba a incrementar haciendo que su nariz llegase a dolor imperceptiblemente y al llegar al final de los escalones, las ganas de vomitar irrumpieron su garganta.

 **Lo que estaba enfrente de él era el cuerpo desnudo y maltratado de una mujer joven sin ninguna hebra de cabello en su cabeza.**

El pánico invadió su cuerpo al ver el cadáver, y el shock interceptó sus pensamientos. Cuando apenas recobró conciencia de la situación decidió regresar para pedir ayuda.

Y fue en ese preciso instante donde, todos sus movimientos, pensamientos, sentidos e incluso latidos se vieron obstaculizados por un calor que empezaba a conquistar todo su ser: El celo.

No podía creer que justo el mismo día en que debutaba finalmente como oficial durante el operativo policial más peligroso de toda su corta carrera, también fuera la misma ocasión donde su impertinente celo hiciera acto de presencia volviéndolo aún más vulnerable de lo que generalmente era.

El calor característico del celo dominaba poco a poco el control de sus movimientos, sus sentidos estaban tan embotados e inútiles que apenas podía mantener abierto sus ojos. Tenía que irse antes de que la situación empeorara más de lo que ya estaba. Con el ademán de girarse para arrastrase hacia el comienzo de la escalera, Yoom Bum volteó lentamente la cabeza para sorpresivamente verse atrapado bajo los brazos ejercitados y fuertes de su captor.

 _Captó su aroma, y el terror recorrió su organismo rápidamente al ser de qué se trataba: Un alfa._

Lo tenía encima suyo, imposibilitándolo de verlo o siquiera de golpearlo. Trataba de patearlo con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que pedía ayuda desesperadamente

No podía creerlo, esta clase de circunstancias cuando le habían pasado en su vida ya que generalmente al entrar en celo, su aroma no le resultaba para nada atractivo a, prácticamente, ningún alfa. Por ello, nunca había reparado en comprar supresores u otra medicina especializada.

Sin embargo, su omega interior no cooperaba con el propósito. Lo únicos pensamientos que albergaba su mente eran el de tener el miembro del alfa dentro suyo y dejarlo anudado cuantas veces quisiera para concebir la cantidad de cachorros que el alfa quisiera tener.

 **Todo lo que tenía en su mente era placer.**

 **Un placer que no esperaba por su cordura.**

 **Un placer que, devoraba su razonamiento al igual que su lógica y creciente pánico.**

— ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Sálvenm-! — Recibió un par de golpes en su mejilla junto a una que otra patada en su estómago para que pudiese mantener en silencio.

Aún así seguía gritando y batallando por su seguridad a pesar de la carente cordura que poco a poco iba perdiendo.

Soportando el ardor de los golpes, borbotones de lágrimas salían de sus ya hinchados oscuros orbes del dolor que le provocaban los recientes hematomas perpetrados y del miedo de ser abusado sexualmente por un sujeto desconocido.

No quería que su vida se viera marcada por tal atroz suceso, así que, con sus últimos minutos de cordura antes de que su razonamiento se viera opacado por el creciente placer que se empezaba a manifestar en el inicio de su entrada, gritó lo que realmente sentía con todas las emociones que el verdadero Yoom Bum albergaba y no del omega interno.

— ¡Piedad! ¡No me haga esto! ¡No quiero quedarme embarazado de un vio-!— Nuevamente su voz se vio interrumpida por otro golpe en las costillas que le quitó el aire de los pulmones.

Su ropa se vio destrozada de un tirón junto a su ropa interior; por tanto, los fluidos que empezaba a generar su interior fueron derramándose lentamente sobre la oscuridad del suelo.

— ¡Calla Omega! ¡Obedece a tu alfa!— Ese tono de voz nunca podría olvidarla. Grave, poderosa, agresiva y...

 **Excitada**.

 **¿Es decir, quién podría olvidar la voz de tu violador y posible padre de tus hijos?**

En contra de su voluntad gimió al sentir su respiración tras su nuca, y emitió suspiros cada vez más pesados al sentir la mano de su captor rodear lentamente su erecto miembro.

Las traviesas gotas saladas seguían saliendo con más fuerza de sus acuosos orbes, y las corrientes de placer características del comienzo del celo ya había recorrido su cuerpo más veces de las que pudiese contar.

No podía ver a su abusador ya que estaba a espaldas, por lo que la incertidumbre de no saber sobre quién lo estaba violando lo carcomía por dentro.

El último atisbo de cordura desapareció cuando sintió los roncos gemidos emitidos por el alfa encendían sin su consentimiento su miembro áun más de lo que estaba; y, agregándole el hecho de que ahora sus pezones estaban siendo deliciosamente pellizcados junto a su miembro siendo masturbado por la agresiva mano del alfa atrás suyo, el único camino abierto al cual su mente podría naufragar era al mar de inmenso placer que su captor le estaba brindando.

Por eso odiaba el celo.

 **Porque se sentía tan impotente de que sus acciones se dejaran dominar por sus instintos.**

Las lágrimas de frustración salieron por breves momentos antes de que se vieran reemplazadas por la creciente excitación de la situación misma.

El alfa ya no soportaba el seguir preparando al omega cuando ya de por sí habían nacido con la facultad de auto lubricar su entrada antes del acto sexual. Por ello, con total rudeza ingresó su miembro dentro del virgen interior haciendo que un grito de dolor saliera desde lo más profundo de la garganta del omega.

El remolino de placer ya lo había sumergido; por tanto, no le interesó cuando pareció sentir algún que otro ardor en su ano al verse invadido de manera imprevista y algo brusca.

Las estocadas del alfa eran tan profundas y agresivas que llegaban a hacerlo perder el equilibrio debido a la fuerza en que sostenía sus caderas, haciendo que el vaivén de placer tomara mayor fuerza con cada penetrada que daba el alfa.

Claramente sabía que faltaban pocos segundos para que el miembro del alfa se anudara a su interior, y su respetiva semilla invadiera su sistema reproductor fecundándolo consecutivamente.

Un pequeño momento de cordura volvió a su organismo al darse cuenta de las futuras consecuencias que definitivamente acarrearían sus acciones.

 **Iba a concebir crías de un completo extraño y, peor aún, violador.**

 _No podía tolerar esa idea de que sus posibles hijos se vieran envueltos en ese infortunio de ser recibidos al mundo sin un padre que los pudiera acoger en su calor paternal. Ello nunca se lo podría perdonar en la vida._

 **Ya había vivido algo parecido, y el sufrimiento que había conllevado el simple hecho de su existencia le había provocado las peores dolencias que un infante pudiera sobrevellar.**

Por ello, decidió gritar por auxilio por última vez antes de que ambos llegaran al éxtasis previo del anudamiento.

 _No obstante, ya era demasiado tarde._

 _Sentía el líquido pre – seminal llenar su interior lentamente junto al ronco gemido del alfa previo a la eyaculación._

 _Ya no había alguna esperanza de que se viera salvado._

 _Su futuro ya se había apagado._

 _Lo único que le quedaba era resignarse al inminente hecho de ser injustamente abusado por un alfa del cual nunca le pudo ver el rostro._

Esperó que el alfa emitiera el alguna señal que demostrara su llegada a la cúspide de placer; no obstante, solo el silencio perduró en la habitación.

Breves momentos después sintió que el peso de su captor caía bajo su espalda haciendo que el omega cayera también por el efecto de gravedad.

Realmente se preguntaba sobre qué había ocurrido, y al parecer, sus surgientes interrogantes de vieron inmediatamente respondidas al escuchar la voz de Bae atrás suyo.

— ¡Hey Bum, ¿estás bien?! Dios, si no hubieras gritado esa última vez, no hubiéramos podido llegar a tiempo. Ya no te preocupes más por ese maldito que ya lo hemos sedado con fuertes somníferos.— El remolino de sentimientos de alivio, confusión y terror que albergaba Bum en su interior era tan fuerte que no podía permitirle vocalizar palabra alguna. Lo único que podía hacer era el mantenerse expectante de cómo sus demás compañeros lograban retirarle el cuerpo de su inidentificable captor encima de él y llevarlo sobre sus hombros hacia la camioneta.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, uno que otro sentimiento de alivio y afección se instalaron en el alterado corazón de Bum al verse rescatado por ese beta del cual cualquier cantidad de veces había menospreciado y odiado. Incluso empezaba arrepentirse de cada insulto que le había dirigido durante los seis años que lo había conocido cuando, en realidad, le beta no era tan mala persona como él creía.

—Sabes Bum, nunca pensé que éste plan funcionaría. Es decir, en realidad dudábamos de que tu celo se pudiera manifestar al estar expuesto a una gran cantidad de sangre; sin embargo, el haberte llevado para que atontaras al alfa fue una de las mejores estrategias que el jefe pudo haber creado. Gracias por tu buen trabajo.- Esas declaraciones pronunciadas con total ligereza habían perpetrado como cuchillas creadas de confusión y sorpresa en su frágil corazón. El shock provocado hizo que técnicamente se quedara sin la facultad de formar siquiera un oración coherente en manera de refutación.

El único par de sílabas que explicaban mejor que nada su alterado estado mental eran los simples vocablos del "¿Por qué?" . No creía poder añadir alguna palabra más.

Con una creciente sonrisa dibujándose en las comisuras de su boca, el oficial Seung Bae dio a lugar el monólogo fatal que daba como punto final a la triste y traumática historia del cual Bum había sido protagonista sin su consentimiento esa misma noche.

— Bum, no me digas... ¿de verdad pensaste que habías llegado ser ascendido como policía solo por tus propios méritos? Por favor lisiada, tu mismo sabes sobre el verdadero valor que tienen los omegas en este mundo, así que no me estés lloriqueando o pidiendo explicaciones cuando ya sabes sobre la verdad de nuestras acciones. Es decir... ¿Tú piensas que de verdad pudiste haberte valido por tí mismo haciéndote merecedor de este cargo? No sigas siendo iluso Bum, en esta sociedad, la única utilidad que tienen los de tu clase son de incubar en sus vientres a nuestra descendencia líder de esta nación. — Con el tono frío y sin atisbo de arrepentimiento, el oficial beta destruyó por completo la poca dignidad y autoestima que aún conservaba el maltratado omega, sumergiéndolo en un repentino hoyo de depresión del cual creía nunca podría salir.

 _¿En serio había sido utilizado meramente como una herramienta para cumplir el objetivo de la misión? Es decir, ¿acaso a nadie le hubiera importado su seguridad o siquiera su vida aunque ésta se hubiera visto en total peligro?_

 _¿Era un omega tan inservible del cual todos podían manipular y desechar luego que ya no siguiera siendo necesario?_

 _¿Era así en realidad como la institución que, se supone que debía proteger a los ciudadanos, trataba a sus empleados que incluso daban su vida por mantener segura la ciudad?_

 _¿O acaso él era la excepción?_

 _¿Acaso su existencia era tan inapreciada e innecesaria que no importaba si hubiera muerto a manos de ese demente mental?_

Su mundo se vio derrumbado al igual que sus ganas por vivir.

¾ No sigas siendo iluso Bum, sé consciente de la posición en la que estás. Te espero en la oficina mañana temprano. Quiero el mismo café de siempre en mi escritorio.

 ** _Y con esa última indicación, Yoom Bum se vio abandonado en la soledad de su absorbente depresión surgida en medio del perturbador escenario donde su historia como omega ordinario había sido modificada en un cuento de horror para niños._**

Han pasado cinco años desde ese suceso. El triste omega no acudió a la comisaría al día siguiente, sino que renunció para laborar en el trabajo que desde un principio había detestado: El de bailarín en un prostíbulo exclusivo para omegas. Sin embargo, luego de captar sus carentes habilidades seductoras, fue rebajado como mesero titular del establecimiento.

Durante esos cinco años, el atacado y el atacante no supieron nada del gotro hasta una noche, donde sus destinos volvieron a encontrarse para cobrar cuentas viejas.

¡Y es aquí donde comienza su incomprensible historia!

Notas.

Lean mis demás proyectos, comenten sus opiniones y voten con el corazón.

Como verán la he vuelto a re – escribir debido a que Wattpad me lo eliminó indiscriminadamente. Quisiera que por favor siguieran de nuevo la historia, ya que considero que la técnica narrativa puede mejorar un poco a partir de ahora.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo! ¡Los amo a todos ustedes!


	2. Chapter 1 - Primer Encuentro

El ambiente era tan pesado como siempre, llegando a inundar sus fosas nasales.

El olor a alcohol, sexo, semen y cigarrillo calaba en lo más profundo de su ser omega, logrando que éste se tambaleara en el inodoro ante la poderosa corriente de placer que recorría su delgada complexión luego de masturbarse en el baño público del prostíbulo donde trabajaba desde hace cinco años. Ser un omega que no atraiga con su aroma pero que fuera poseedor de excelente sentido del olfato era un arma de doble filo que en muchas ocasiones le había jugado en contra. Y justo como ahora, donde el olor a feromonas excitadas eran más fuertes que de costumbre, obligaba a su cuerpo a saciar de una vez por todas esa necesidad de alfa que su interior no había tenido el privilegio de recibir desde hacía un buen tiempo.

 _Cinco años para ser exactos._

La única solución era saciarse por sí mismo, ya que sabía que no le resultaba atractivo a casi ningún alfa o beta.

Habiendo terminado la sesión, decidió arreglarse la ropa para continuar trabajando como el mesero titular en que se había convertido desde que llegó laborar en el burdel. Esta noche era una muy importante, debido a que alfas de altos rangos sociales pertenecientes a las ciudades aledañas irían a reunirse para ser espectadores del último descubrimiento erótico de éste lugar, es decir, a la hermosa omega Ji Eun.

Pensando en las grandes propinas que iba a recibir esta noche, se detuvo a mirar una cicatriz en forma de cruz que estaba formada en su muñeca izquierda descubierta gracias a que la manga de su camisa, que usualmente la cubría, se encontraba semi - abierta.

 _Aquella cicatriz producto de esa fatídica noche._

Aunque quisiera evitarlo, cada vez que observaba esa cicatriz normalmente escondida escondida bajo prendas gruesas, recordaba por defecto esa noche calurosa donde había sido utilizado como carnada fácil para atraer al objetivo en cuestión y donde también, se había dado cuenta de la triste condición natural con que nació: Ser un omega desechable que le sirviera a las personas que estaban en la cima de la cadena alimenticia solo cuando les fuera útil.

Y cómo olvidar la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas cada vez que tenía una pesadilla con ese sujeto quien siempre parecía a acecharlo desde las sombras jurándole, con una muda promesa en su mirada, la dolorosa venganza que vendría si en cualquier segundo bajaba su guardia.

Claro que cuando decidió abandonar la comisaría para preservar la poco dignidad que le quedaba, no había planeado a el próximo lugar donde iba a parar. Solo lo había hecho para mantener su honor como el omega auto - suficiente que supuestamente era; sin embargo, la situación no era tal fácil como la imaginaba. Ya no quedaban trabajos dignos como los había antes de lograr en la jefatura, ahora solo quedaban empleos denigrantes, tales como el ser esclavo en casonas lejanas en las montañas, ser adorno en fiestas sociales de alfas como objeto a relucir y convertirse en un bailarín de danzas prohibidas y sensuales. Y como nuestro protagonista actualmente estaba escaso de dinero y desde nacimiento era carente de belleza, lo unico que le quedó fue dormir en las bancas de los parques durante un par de semanas antes de que un beta, desconocido por cierto, le mencionara que cerca de su ex - apartamento se encontraba un burdel que reclutaba omegas para que sean partícipes de sus libidinosos espectáculos.

Al principio el pelinegro se había negado rotundamente a trabaje como prostituto, porque ello sería como darle la razón a ese arrogante beta de la comisaría. A pesar de que siguió buscando más propuestas, todas lo dirigían a lo mismo: Trabajar como bailarín en burdeles.

El hambre había hecho acto de presencia en un débil organismo, provocando que su moral y terquedad se doblegara ante sus necesidades primitivas.

Hasta que su situación financiera se mejorará lo suficiente como dejarlo, Decidió trabajar temporalmente en un popular prostíbulo denominado: "Killing me softly" , donde en empezó a laborar como bailarín. Por los próximos cinco días lo habían instruido con los mejores movimientos y danzas sensuales, vistiéndolo con las prendas más pequeñas y atrevidas para que resultara atractivo al público espectador de su desenvolvimiento. No obstante, luego de que el dueño observará que la cantidad de clientes disminuía cada vez que el pelinegro se presentaba, fue inevitable el que lo degradaran como camarero regular del bar del local debido a las carentes habilidades seductoras que el mismo poseía.

Yoon Bum no pudo estar más feliz con esa decisión. Sentía que al fin podría respirar tranquilo luego de pensar que la culpa que sentía al trabajar en lo más denigrante de acuerdo a sus principios, fuera eliminada de su mente felizmente.

Se suponía que dejaría el empleo cuando tuviera un el sufiiciente dinero como para encontrar otro empleo, pero con la paga mínima que le era atribuida, tal plan parecía más lejano cada vez.

 _Así pasaron sus últimos cinco años._

Estaba tan ensimismado en el lago de sus recuerdos y sueños que perdió la noción del tiempo, haciendo que saliera apresuradamente del cubículo antes de que la cantidad de propinas planeadas a conseguir disminuyeron.

En esos instantes eran las 9:00 p. m.

Todo era tranquilo hasta que dos horas más transcurrieran.  
-

Eran las 11:00 p. m. cuando se registró un hecho inimaginable para Yoon Bum.

En estos momentos debía empezar el show nocturno por el cual muchos alfas habían llegado.

La bailarina Ji Eun aún no arrivaba al prostíbulo para dar inicio al erótico espectáculo prometido al público.

Los demás omegas estaban demasiados ocupados con sus propias actuaciones y bien tenían el día libre.

El único omega disponible actualmente era Yoon Bum.

 _Y fue allí donde su mundo quedó en blanco._

Su jefe estaba gritándole en sus narices que se apresurara en ir al vestidor para colocarse esas prendas diminutas, que desde un principio había detestado, para suplantar a la omega impuntual a la cual, estaba empezando a detestar.

Solo una palabra podía expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos: Estupefacción.

Ese sentimiento fue breve, porque inmediatamente pasó al estadío del miedo y temor que empezaba a corroerlo: ¿Qué pasaría si decepcionaba al público? ¿Y si cometiera alguna torpeza en pleno espectáculo? ¡Sería el hazme reír de todo el bar! ¿Y si lo despedían por alejar a los clientes justo en esta ocasión que era tan importante para el jefe?

Quiso oponerse mencionando su incompetitividad, pera la mirada encolerizada con su jefe le observaba advertía que no iba a ser capaz de aceptar ninguna refutación de su parte.

No le quedó más remedio que obedecer en contra de su voluntad… Ya una vez lo había hecho, pero ello había ocurrido cinco años atrás; ahora era una situación completamente diferente. Si no lograba complacer al público que había pagado costosas reservaciones para estar presentes en tan esperada demostración corporal, toda la furia del personal recaería sobre sobre sus hombros.

Mientras se dirigía con paso lento y desganado al vestidor que estaba ubicado en el fondo de un pasadizo, pudo apreciar la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban riéndose y charlando con una copa de whisky al lado de sus manos. Todos ellas eran demasiado importantes para su gusto, y eso podía decirlo con solo el poder que demostraban sus feromonas.

La prenda que desde hace unos minutos ya se lo había colocado, constaba de un pequeño y algo vulgar conjunto negro de tiras que se adherían a su pecho, espalda y parte de su tórax, las cuales se unían en la parte baja de su abdomen conformando una especie de tanga que apenas, y cubría su parte íntima. Era algo simple, pero atrevido y suave para un omega que había tenido prácticamente, nulo contacto con los escenarios.

Trataba de repasar mentalmente los pasos sensuales que debía ejecutar, pero aún así no lograba sentirse tranquilo. En serio sentía vergüenza y lástima ajena por los clientes que se verían decepcionados de a un intento de bailarín como él a comparación de la preciosa y talentosa omega a la cual estaban esperando ver.

 _Bueno, ya no había tiempo para auto – compadecerse más, los aplausos y gritos del público ya daban intención del inicio del espectáculo al cual, Yoon Bum, no esperaba interpretar sinceramente._

Las luces lo aturdían, y la música con la cual JiEun era la indicada para bailar, era efectuada por él.

A pesar de que el show estaba por comenzar, él ya se sentía cansado por todo ello.

Apoyándose en sus rodillas y colocando una mano en su cintura y lao tra en la comisura de sus labios, empezaba a moverse sensualmente al compás de la canción.

Everybody look at me, me

(Todo el mundo míreme, míreme)  
I walk in the door you start screaming

(Camino hacia la puerta y tú empiezas ya a gritar)  
Come on everybody, what you here for?

(Vengan todos, ¿para qué están aquí?)  
Move your body around like a nympho

(Meneen su cuerpo como si se trataran de un ninfómano)

Movía sus caderas frenéticamente alrededor del tubo instalado en medio de la pista, como si de verdad quisiera que todos gritaran de excitación por su presencia; no obstante, la mayor parte de los presentes solo se mantenían en un pesado silencio o dando profundas inspiraciones.

No quería alarmarse, por tanto, solo se limitó a seguir con el show.

Everybody get your neck to crack around

(Todos giren su cuello hacia acá)  
All you crazy people come on jump around

(Todos los dementes bengan ya hacia aquí)  
I wanna see you all on your knees knees

(Quiero verlos de rodillas)  
You either wanna be with me or be me

(Sé que todos quieren al lado mío ser como yo)  
Come on now

(Ven ahora)

Sorprendentemente, algunos alfas reaccionaran a su baile, dando aullidos o gruñidos. Incluso, como si acataran literalmente a lo que se mencionaba en la canción, unos cuantos se encontraban apoyados sobre sus rodillas dando gemidos roncos producto de un placer imaginario.

A pesar de que odiaba su posición como omega el cual siempre lo había puesto en desventaja, por primera vez en su corta vida se sintió tan satisfecho y orgulloso de que fuera él, junto a sus débiles feromonas, el único causante de que se produjera tal reacción en tales desconocidos. Incluso se permitió disfrutarlo cuando se deslizaba sensualmente hacia el suelo de la pista, rozando su espalda baja contra el tubo atrás suyo.

Siguió bailando un poco más, ya casi terminando la música de la estrofa final.

Escuchando ya la última frase de la misma para decidir en terminar en la pose más erótica que alguna vez en su breve existencia se hubiera atrevido a realizar para dar el broche de oro a su actuación; optó por ver por última vez al público espectador. Era cierto que aún se respiraba el ambiente lleno de feromonas excitadas… Pero los presentes tenían los ojos desviados de la pista.

 ** _Extraño_**

Había algo inusual, no era él lo que observaban, sino a un hombre sentado en la barra con las piernas cruzadas y una mano apoyada en su mejilla _._

\- _Seguro que se trata de un omega precioso que ha cautivado al público más que yo. Ya sabía que éste era el resultado, pero igual duele…-_ pensó Bum al sentirse defraudado de sus limitadas capacidades seductivas como el omega que era.

Decidió olfatearlo para reconocer el probable efecto afrodisíaco que generaban sus feromonas en los comensales, pero se sorprendió de que no se tratara de un omega.

 ** _Alfa_**

 ** _Pero no olía de manera exótica._**

Quería descubrir tanto el secreto que se escondía en sus feromonas como para atraer a tantos (as) alfas y betas que, irremediablemente, se había quedado quieto en medio de la pista con la mirada fija en su persona.

Tenía que, o bien parecer un dios griego o expeler una feromonas endemoniadamente exquisitas como para que tantos alfas se quedaran embobados a comparación de las que liberaban los omegas.

 _Ello no era normal._

Las luces de los reflectores no llegaban a la barra, por lo que no podía apreciar ni siquiera el color o forma de su cabello, solo un par de destellos que se dirigían completamente hacia él y que resplandecían en medio de tal pesada oscuridad.

No se equivocaba, ese par de destellos se trataba de su mirada.

Una mirada que lo siguió incluso mientras bajaba de las escaleras del escenario cuando su interpretación se vio terminada.

Una mirada que no expresaba odio, placer, confusión o sorpresa.

 _Solo mera diversión y curiosidad._

Decidió enfrentar tales orbes antes de retirarse para siempre de los escenarios.

 ** _Cacao electrizante se encontró con opaco ónix._**

 _Curiosidad Traviesa v.s. Curiosidad Inquisitiva_

Ningún alfa lo había mirado de esa manera, por lo que se quedó impresionado de aquél. Y mucho menos, ningún alfa le había dirigido tal sonrisa ladina.

 _Ninguno le había dirigido esa sonrisa satisfecha de cazador a presa._

Seguro habían sido coincidencias desafortunadas e irónicas que se habían conciliado esa noche, pero la última estrofa de la canción concordaba singularmente con la simple conclusión a la que había llegado.

I been around the world I ain't ever seen a girl like this

(He estado alrededor del mundo **cruel y depravado** , pero nunca he visto a un **alfa** como él)  
She's a maneater, a maneater

( **Él** es unmanipulador, un manipulador **hormonal** )

Si solo hubiera sabido que, dentro de unas horas se encontraría de pie en una cabina elegantemente decorada y expuesto ante aquél alfa y su sonrisa impetuosa, quizás y... Sólo quizás…

 _Jamás hubiera correspondido a esa muda propuesta de posesión._


	3. Chapter 2 - Segundo Encuentro

A pesar de que el encuentro entre su mirada y la suya había sido demasiado breve para su gusto, ello no había sido obstáculo para que el menor grabara en su memoria esa mirada curiosa junto, a esa sonrisa ladina, que más tarde le darían dolor de cabeza durante más de una noche.

 ** _¿O que más tarde lo satisfacería durante sus fantasías sexuales?_**

Aunque pareciera inconcebible de pensar, nuestro pelinegro había contraído un trauma luego de esa noche remembrante de su pasado.

 _Había sido diagnosticado con un problema severo de transición límite de personalidad, el cual, lo llevaba a cambiar de estado de ánimo y de emociones rápidamente sin que necesariamente concordaran con la situación en que se encontrara._

Por ello, aún cuando en estos instantes estuviera siendo retirado del escenario por su jefe que, sorprendentemente lo estaba felicitando por la actuación que había logrado atraer aún más clientes al burdel; lo único que ocupaba su mente era recibir las placenteras y escalofriantes sensaciones de corrientes eléctricas que parecían recorrer desde la punta del dedo de sus pie hasta la más fina hebra de sus cabellos azabaches como producto de la intensa mirada que el inidentificable alfa le había dedicado únicamente a él: un omega simple y carente de talento seductivo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Aún cuando tal alfa le había brindado esa mirada que al principio le había erizado todos los vellos de su piel a causa del miedo de ser el objetivo del mismo; ello cambió para dar paso a sensaciones de emoción, excitación, felicidad y curiosidad, los cuales se manifestaron en un gracioso y fuerte sonrojo que se extendió a lo largo de todo su rostro y orejas.

 _Total, no siempre se recibe miradas ardientes de alfas desconocidos._

Y que él fuera la razón del interés de tal desconocido simplemente subía un poco más la casi nula autoestima la cual, nuestro omega había adquirido desde el preciso momento en que tuvo 13 años.

 _Cuando en esa noche invernal del último año con sus abuelos, su mundo adquirió una nueva perspectiva de la realidad en que se situaba._

 _No se detuvo a recordar ya que no era el momento indicado para traer de regreso memorias tristes y crueles._

Solo pudo salir de su trance mental cuando sintió que el calor que emitía la mano de su jefe, la cual se había mantenido sujeta a su muñeca desde que el mismo lo recibió luego de retirarse del escenario, había desaparecido para dejar su extremidad libre y su conciencia despejada.

Reconoció el lugar donde lo había estado guiando sin que él se diera cuenta. Se trataba de su cálido y estrecho camerino que usualmente ocupaba para colocarse el traje de mesero sin que los demás betas se vieran incómodos por su presencia.

\- Mira Bum.- Su jefe había empezado por hablarle en un tono serio, lo cual lo extrañó a pesar de que hace momentos atrás lo había estado elogiando.- En realidad nunca me imaginé que un omega como tú, que al principio demostró que no tenía materia para seducir a los demás, a pesar de que ello es una característica representativa de todos los de tu clase, pudiera haber hecho esta "maravilla" por así decirlo.- Bum no se sentía ofendido de lo que su jefe dijera o pensara sobre él o de los omegas; ya que, en realidad nunca le prestaba la debida atención cuando se trataba de sus sutiles quejas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

\- Pero no te hagas ideas erróneas de que, debido a este inimaginable acontecimiento puedas ascender a un puesto con mejor paga de lo que tu anterior trabajo te hubiera podido dar alguna vez. O bien tu suerte tendría que mejorar un millón de veces para que te reasignara como bailarín regular o sino tendrías que renacer con un mejor rostro. Cámbiate y sigue con tu labor de servir, omega mesero.- Si dijera que se sentía algo desganado por haber perdido esa oportunidad de trabajo, ello sería una completa mentira, ya que apenas su jefe se retiró de su camerino, una inusual sonrisa se dibujó entre las delgadas comisuras de sus labios.

Estaba rebosante de felicidad al saber que no lo expondrían como un trozo de carne ante el público. Ello siempre fue parte de los principios de su "Dignidad como Omega": Nunca exhibirse como un objeto desechable.

No obstante… ¿a quién quería engañar? No pudo evitar el sentir algo de desilusión floreciendo desde el interior de su frágil corazón cuando se percató de que, quizás nunca más podría tener la más mínima oportunidad de volver a ver a ese alfa que lo había hecho sentir por un momento anhelado y único ante todos. Ni en sus más deprimentes e imposibles fantasías nocturnas se había sentido tan querido como hacía unos minutos se había encontrado.

Eran exactamente las 11:00 p.m. cuando la moral de Yoon Bum y su corazón se vieron contrariados por primera vez en lo que iba de esa noche por culpa de los irregulares e inconcebibles sentimientos que nuestro omega había empezado a albergar a causa de la aparición de tal alfa.

Regresando a sus labores de mesero, Yoon Bum decidió colocarse nuevamente esa imperceptible máscara de indiferencia como siempre había hecho desde el preciso instante en que había comenzado a trabajar en tal local.

 _A las 11:30 p.m. se registró un hecho inimaginable para Yoon Bum._

Se encontraba recogiendo los platos de una mesa que había sido utilizada por unos clientes, cuando de la nada, su jefe apareció detrás de él con una de las sonrisas más grandes e infantiles que alguna vez en su vida hubiera podido apreciar.

Sosteniéndolo por los hombros, su jefe le dijo la noticia de la manera más suave y alegre para que el omega lo asimilara de la mejor forma posible.

 _Había sido solicitado para brindar un baile privado a uno de los comensales del burdel bajo el nombre de Ji Eun._

 _Un alfa que había dado una gran cantidad de dinero él mismo lo satisfaciera con sus contorneos y movimientos sugerentes._

Si fueras espectador de ello, podrías que, lo que Bum sintió al escuchar tales sentencias no fue meramente más que sorpresa y nerviosismo. Pero si fueras más observador, podrías descubrir de manera certera que lo que su rostro demostraba era miedo e inseguridad en su máxima expresión.

 ** _En serio que estaba teniendo una mala noche…_**

Luego de 20 minutos, Yoon Bum se encontraba de pie en frente de la cortina color borgoña que daba paso a una sala privada y sofisticadamente decorada para este tipo de solicitudes y/o encuentros.

Recordaba un par de detalles que le había comentado su superior.

" _El cliente debe ser nuevo, porque sino sabría que Ji Eun es en realidad una mujer; por lo que, para evitar futuros reclamos, debes colocarte un antifaz."_

 _Su jefe debería ser demasiado idiota para saber que ya todos lo había visto con el rostro descubierto la primera vez que bailó en la noche._

 ** _Y no podía creer que esta fuera la segunda._**

 **"** _Trata de no buscarle conversación o en lo mínimo dirigirle un saludo, solo quiere que bailes para él sin palabras de por medio. Al parecer, ésa fue su única indicación"_

Realmente no podía creer que nuevamente fuera a estar envuelto en esa atmósfera de seducción vistiendo esas provocativas y desinhibidas prendas por segunda vez en la noche.

Y lo peor, estar bailando y rodeando con movimientos elegantes y excitantes el cuerpo de un alfa desconocido y silencioso que había pagado por sus servicios carentes de delicadeza y belleza.

Intentó deducir qué alfa de los cuales habían estado entre el público espectador se hubiera fijado en él aparte del otro sujeto de mirada achocolatada.

 _Su memoria era un completo desastre._

Ignorando el sentimiento de angustia y duda que empezaba a brotar desde lo más profundo de su ser, se limitó a abrir la cortina de la habitación para ingresar dentro de ella.

Sus ojos se asearon por toda la sala como si la misma se tratara de una exhibición de arte, sorprendiéndose de la decoración con la cual estaba envuelta. Quiso distraerse para evitar mirar al sujeto que estaba frente suyo.

No pudo más con la incertidumbre de su destino; por ello, decidió dirigir la mirada al centro de la sala.

Sentado en un gran sillón de terciopelo rojo se distinguía una figura que era la representación de todos los alfas que alguna vez Bum recreó durante sus fantasías sexuales.

 _Era el prototipo perfecto de hombre._

Con su cabello rubio ocre levemente desordenado, dándole un toque de rebeldía y jovialidad; su anatomía perfectamente ejercitada y diseñada para proteger a cualquier omega entre esos fuertes brazos que relucían bajo la tela negra de su camisa manga larga; junto a esa piel tan apetecible de mordisquear lentamente hasta llegar a saborearla, y esos labios tan restos a morder dolorosamente hasta hacerlos sangrar le daban un aura de una divinidad bendecida con una belleza mortalmente imposible.

Ascendiendo la mirada, quiso observar sus orbes, los cuales ya se imaginaba la profundidad y la expresión de los mismos. Incluso pensó que eran del mismo color ónix que los de ellos.

Sus deseos se vieron obstruidos gracias a los lentes que el alfa estaba portando en su rostro.

 _Bueno, cuando se acercase a él, podría saciar su curiosidad._

Al son de la música y dando pasos sensuales, empezó a rodear el mueble donde el alfa se encontraba sentado con las piernas abiertas y los brazos recostados alrededor de los respaldos del mismo.

 _You're dripping fire tonight._

 _Estás destilando fuego esta noche_

Caminando tal cual felino hacia el frente para observar directamente al alfa, Yoon Bum empezó a masajear su propio cuerpo con sus pálidas manos lenta y tortuosamente. Primero colocó su dedo índice y medio en la punta de sus labios rozándolos delicadamente para separarlos suavemente e introducirlos en su tierna y pequeña boca, cubriéndolos al mismo tiempo con un poco de saliva para luego deslizarlos inquisitoriamente por su cuello, dejando como prueba de su acción, delgados hilos de la misma hasta la hendidura de su clavícula.

A pesar de que aún se sentía inseguro, decidió contornearse rítmicamente acorde a la música de fondo que sonaba.

La atmósfera silenciosa y fría arecía no haber cambiado; pero, para el olfato de nuestro sensible omega, ello no era del todo cierto. Sentía la mirada fija del alfa sobre su cuerpo, analizándolo desde el comienzo de la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta la última hebra resaltante de cabello azabache. No podía creer que ya estuviera sintiendo las primeras corrientes de placer descender hasta la zona baja de su cuerpo, haciendo que las mismas crearan un remolino de sensaciones que ni él mismo siquiera pudiera mantenerlas bajo control.

 _El ambiente comenzaba a tornarse algo picante y extrañamente caliente._

Como si el alfa emanara un aura tan cálida y seductora que te invitaba a seguirla hasta los confines del mismísimo inframundo con tan de que te permitiera naufragar en ese inmenso océano de deleite sexual.

La atmósfera fría de la inseguridad y el desinterés se estaba desvaneciendo de la sala, como la niebla a comienzos de la primavera ara dar paso a la refrescante y estimulante sensación de confianza y aprobación que el omega necesitaba para continuar satisfactoriamente con sus movimientos de baile.

 ** _Estaba confiando demasiado en su suerte._**

Con cada una de sus fuertes y roncas inspiraciones que daba el alfa cada vez que el omega se pellizcaba los pezones exquisitamente a los ojos del rubio, Yoon Bum se aventuró a hacer algo que estaba fuera de las reglas de un baile privado.

 ** _Decidió invadir su espacio personal._**

Generalmente los comensales están prohibidos de tocar los trabajadores del lugar a menos de que fuer de manera voluntaria, pero en esta ocasión, Bum optó por entregarse sin pensárselo.

 _You're like a miracle, you got me feeling so,_ _  
_ _Ah ah ah hey hey hey hey_ _  
_ _Ah ah ah, hey hey hey hey_

 ** _Tú eres como un milagro, me tienes sintiendo "ello"_**

Antes de acercase directamente al comensal, decidió estimular el íntimo espacio que ambos estaban compartiendo al masajear, con sus torpes dedos, por encima del trozo de tela que cubría su intimidad, en la cual estaba empezando a percibir el característico palpitar delicioso viajar, junto a un suave estremecimiento, desde la parte baja de su vientre níveo hasta la cabeza de su miembro.

Estaba abusando de su suerte. Pero…

 ** _¿Cuándo en la vida se le iba a presentar una oportunidad como ésta?_**

Colocándose en horcadas sobre el cuerpo quieto del alfa, Yoon Bum continuó en recorrer su delgada anatomía con sus temblorosas manos, tratando de excitar lo suficiente al alfa como para ver, probablemente, a ese gran falo batallar entre la tela de ese apretado pantalón drill verdes oscuro que tenía puesto.

 _¡Oh! Al parecer, su objetivo se vio cumplido cuando sintió "ello" entre el comienzo de sus piernas._

 _Se había concentrado tanto en esa parte de su sensual anatomía que no sintió cuando el alfa había colocado sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas descubiertas para, posteriormente, levantarlo y posicionarlo contra su entrada, la cual empezaba a lubricarse a causa de su naturaleza omega._

 _Debía admitir que al principio, su aroma a cacao fundido no lo había impresionado tanto, ni siquiera le había conmovido, pero quizás gracias a la atmósfera excitantemente peligrosa en que se encontraban, hallaba el aroma del alfa como algo tan exquisito y deleitable a su habilidoso olfato que no pudo evitar gemir levemente dando suspiros furtivos._

\- _¡Ahh!~.- Había gemido de placer y sorpresa al sentir cómo el rubio había cubierto sus ojos con la palma de su mano izquierda, y con la derecha, había introducido todos sus dedos bajo la tela de la tanga oscura que el omega tenía puesta para apretarlo y pellizcarlo hasta que el pelinegro diera pequeños alaridos de placer._

Look like the rest of my life.  
You're like a centerfold  
I wanna make you go  
Hey hey hey hey  
I wanna make you go  
Ah ah ah, Ow!

 ** _Luce como el resto de mi vida…_**

 ** _Tú eres de alta calidad_**

 ** _Quiero hacerte venir…_**

 _Hey Hey Hey_

No pudo ver el color de sus ojos. Quizás tampoco hubiera podido debido al constante placer que las manos de su acompañante le brindaban al masajear su trasero, cegando por totalidad la mayor parte de sus sentidos.

 ** _Sí que se sentía jodidamente delicioso._**

Las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos se detuvieron ara fundirse en un beso hambriento.

El interior de la boca del alfa era tan fresco como su aroma, dejando con más ganas al omega de seguir saboreándolo.

El juego de lenguas ya no era suficiente. Tenía que absorber más, tenía que robar lo que sería el mordisquear esos carnosos labios. Sujetando levemente el labio inferior del alfa entre sus dientes delanteros, Yoon Bum se permitió entre sus labios y lengua.

El alfa en respuesta había dado un ronco suspiro que había encendido la, usualmente, apagada llamada de libido del omega. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus instintos ya habían comenzado por controlar todos los músculos de su cuerpo, provocando que se restregase furtivamente contra el miembro erecto del alfa sentado bajo él. Y, añadiéndole le hecho de que aún se seguía besando tan primitivamente… El omega ya estaba sintiendo las conocidas y asombrosas corrientes eléctricas viajar desde su cerebro hasta l parte baja de su abdomen donde comenzaba a acumularse grandes cantidades de placer.

 ** _No prestaba atención a su alrededor; por ello, no diferenció el dolor de una erección con la de un golpe a las costillas que, microsegundos después, lo había lanzado a una esquina de la sala dejándolo encogido de dolor._**

En shock, se limitó a ver quién había osado a interponerse entre su cliente y él.

La furia de verse interrumpido pasó a convertirse en miedo al ver de quien se encontraba arriba suyo.

\- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?.- Una omega pelinegra con un corazón la lado de su mejilla derecha lo estaba retando con la mirada.

Rayos, sabía que algún día se enteraría, pero no tan pronto.

De pie con un atuendo igual de provocador que el de él, se encontraba Ji Eun, la verdadera bailarina que debería estar en su lugar complaciendo a ese alfa que, seguramente, estaba igual de sorprendido que él.

Desvió la vista hacia el comensal, y lo que vió no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

Era ese mismo alfa dueño de la mirada curiosa que se había fijado en él durante el show.

No podía con la vergüenza que sentía. Quería hundirse en un pozo y no volver a salir nunca más de la humillación de verse tan necesitado de un alfa tan sospechoso como él.

Bajó la mirada.

-¿ Te demoraste un poco, no?.- Casi como un susurro imperceptible para la omega al lado suyo, ero lo suficientemente audible para él, recordaba esa voz ronza y singular como ninguna.

Era la misma voz del alfa que lo violo durante su trabajo de medio tiempo como practicante de oficial.

 **Era el mismo malnacido que le había hecho darse cuenta de su triste condición como desechable omega.**

 **O… ¿se estará equivocando? Era posible que lo confundiera considerando el fuerte golpe que había recepcionado, y que como consecuencia, había aturdido su audición.**

Para comprobar su teoría, con pánico y terror de fuera acertada, subió la mirada ara encontrarse con sus orbes.

Vio al dueño de esa intolerable, pero a la vez, masculina voz, que lo miraba desde su sillón rojo aterciopelado, con esos orbes chocolates que demostraban excitación, burla, interés y …

 ** _Superioridad._**

No podía ser verdad… ¿En serio se había metido en la boca del lobo? Y no cualquier lobo…

 ** _¿Uno que buscaba vengarse de él?_**


	4. Chapter 3: Declaración Siniestra

Siendo ya las 6: 00 a.m. del día siguiente y abriendo la puerta de su pequeño apartamento que más parecía una pocilga para indigentes que un adecuado hogar, Yoon Bum se dejó caer en el sillón como si de un saco de cemento se tratase para descansar y, repasar cautelosamente sobre los irónicamente aterradores hechos que habían dado lugar en esa noche.

 ** _Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en ocho horas._**

 _La primera: La aparición de Ji Eun durante su trabajo privado._

Estando en una desfavorable posición para defenderse; además de haber sido herido en el lado izquierdo del tórax, se había limitado a mirar fijamente al rubio , el cual solo le demostraba burla y superioridad en su expresión facial.

Además, agregando el hecho de que el mismo se tratara posiblemente de su abusador de hace 5 años, ello solo empeoraba el sentimiento de espanto que estaba llegando a sofocarlo, tal cual enredaderas arrimadas que se adhieren abrumadoramente a una frágil y antigua pared de arcilla como lo era su sosiego mental ante las ridículas circunstancias en las que se hallaba.

El ruido de las risas falsas y de los alaridos de emoción por parte de los clientes junto a la música suave que había estado reproduciéndose a lo largo de la sesión, hacían de fondo sonoro en la pesada atmósfera de confusión y rabia en la se encontraban.

Ji Eun le sostenía la mirada titilante de ira y con destello inconfundible del orgullo herido que una omega tan exótica, como lo era ella, tenía al verse reemplazada con tal insulto de persona como la que estaba frente suyo.

\- Explícate, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?..- El pelinegro no se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna debido al miedo que le provocaba; por tanto, prefirió mantenerse callado.

\- Parece que refieres quedarte en silencio; qué pena que no me gusten los mudos.- Con pasos alargados y furiosos, la pelinegra se acercó al omega y, acuclillándose hasta su altura, tomo algunos cabellos de los que conformaban su esponjoso flequillo azabache para luego jalarlos hacia atrás y poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Dando un gemido de dolor y dejando algunas lagrimillas brotar de sus orbes atemorizados, Yoon Bum vio la peligrosa mirada que le dirigía la chica de la mejilla acorazonada. Mejor era explicarse antes de que le diera un golpe que lo dejara aún más maltratado de lo que ya estaba.

Apenas hizo el ademán de hablar cuando se vio interrumpido por una bofetada que la omega le había perpetrado en su rostro; tan fuerte que lo aturdió unos momentos en los cuales, pudo apreciar que la misma continuó hablando.- Mira, puedo comprender que un antipático omega como tú, que carece de gracia al igual que de encanto, pueda sentirse motivado a igualarme considerando que yo tengo todo lo que tú deseas…- El agarre se volvió más fuerte.

\- ¡Pero!.-Haciendo el ademán de dar una segunda bofetada, Ji Eun continuó.- No puedo tolerar que mi imagen, que tantos años me costó construir, se vea arruinada por un intento de baile que un omega como tú pudo ser capaz de haber hecho. ¡Ello no te lo puedo perdonar!.- Con una gran velocidad, la mano de Ji Eun fue parar en la otra mejilla de Bum.

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, sintió el rastro de aire helado característico de los golpes que tienen una gran cantidad de impulso y un fuerte impacto como recepción.

 _La sangre se le heló._

 _La ráfaga de aire se quedó prendida en los vellos de su piel._

 _Pero el dolor del golpe físico no lo sintió._

Abriendo temerosamente sus orbes, vio el puño de la pelinegra demasiado cerca de su nariz y envuelto en unos dedos más grandes y gruesos.

Subiendo la mirada, observó algo que lo sorprendió.

El alfa, al cual lo tenía como sospechosos número uno, estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la pelinegra que, encolerizada, estaba dando patadas al aire intentando zafarse de su captor.

\- Parece que las cosas se han complicado un poco, ¿no crees?.- Brindándole una sonrisa que aseguraba su bienestar, junto a ese tono grave de voz que lo tranquilizaba y, agregándole un comprensivo quiño a pesar de las dificultades en que se encontraba, el alivio se manifestó en él de manera física y mental.

 _¿No podía ser cierto que una persona tan buena como él, que se había atrevido a defenderlo sabiendo que él era un impostor, fuera el mismo alfa mal nacido que lo había agredido hace cinco años.. verdad?_

 _No podía ser..-_

\- ¿Por qué tanto ruido? Acaso no puede-. La frase quedó muerta en su garganta.

No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar cuando su jefe, el maldito que lo había puesto en estos apuros, se presentaba algo sorprendido de verse frente a la verdadera omega, protagonista del show, siendo capturada rudamente entre el cuerpo del cliente rubio y al costado de ambos, ver a Bum adolorido sosteniendo su tórax.

 _El segundo hecho se había manifestado minutos después del ingreso imprevisto de su jefe._

\- ¡Oh! Hasta que al fin podemos deleitarnos con tu impuntual presencia, querida Ji Eun.- Su jefe le empezó a hablar con el tono sarcástico propio de él.- Mira que tardar alrededor de 3 horas para llegar a debutar, sí que no sabes sobre cumplir contratos.- Lentamente, la omega dejó los forcejeos para centrarse en el hombre que, por primera vez en lo que iba en el prostíbulo, la estaba retando.

\- Disculpe señor cliente, no me esperaba que usted se viera inmiscuido en este "altercado". Ciertamente me disculpo inmensamente. Y claro que, también solicito, sino es mucha molestia, el que no tome represalias sobre nuestros trabajadores. Verá, no era nuestra intención el engañarlo con la omega con la cual usted había solicitado un baile privado; pero, al vernos en la necesidad de cumplir lo más pronto posible con su pedido, recurrimos a los últimos recursos disponibles.- Mientras el hombre seguía disculpándose con el rubio, la chica con la mejilla acorazonada se vio lentamente liberada a medida que el encargado solicitaba su liberación para que él mismo pudiera hacerse responsable de los agravios ocasionados.

\- Como disculpa, le ofrezco la barra libre pagada por cortesía de la casa.- Acercándose hasta donde se encontraba la pelinegra y el omega, tomó ambos antebrazos de ambos y se aproximó de forma apresurada antes de que el cliente pudiera oponerse su oferta.

\- No se moleste, pero espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse, sino… ¿Quién sabe qué imagen podría llevarse este establecimiento?.- Con un tono grave y sarcástico, el rubio advirtió antes de que los tres implicados salieran del lugar.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, señor.

Llevando a ambos al pasillo, empezó a gritarles severamente sobre las acciones efectuadas y que posiblemente hubieran repercutido en el negocio.

Bum no escuchaba nada de lo que se quejaba el hombre, ni siquiera cuando éste los amenazó con despedirlos o cuando la pelinegra al lado suyo comentaba sobre que todo había sido culpa suya. La mirada del alfa antes de que se retiraran le había llamado la atención.

 ** _En sus ojos no había rastro de preocupación, solamente de diversión._**

Desertó de su ensoñación al sentir la mirada filosa de alguien al costado suyo que parecía cortarle la cabeza con solo la furia con que transmitían sus orbes.

 _¿Pero, por qué?_

\- _¿_ Escuchaste Bum?, a partir de mañana trabajarás como bailarín regular de este prostíbulo durante un mes como castigo al haber provocado este incidente. Además, estoy seguro que no te sentirás solo al trabajar colaborativamente con Ji Eun, ya que ambos van a estar cambiándose en camerinos vecinos. Y tú, Ji Eun, ni se te ocurra volver tarde otra vez sino quieres que tu sueldo se descuente a la mitad el próximo mes. Estoy seguro con el descuento del 15% de esta quincena ya es suficiente para ti.

Dejando a ambos con un mal sabor de boca, Yoon Bum sintió que poco a poco sus días de tranquilidad y serenidad se verían interrumpidos abruptamente por la amenazante presencia con la que iba a estar conviviendo por un mes al lado.

Cambiando la rotación de sus pies suavemente para que no le siguiera incomodando el tórax, Yoon Bum hizo el ademán de retirarse hasta que sintió un agarre a su hombro que lo hizo tambalearse levemente.

 _Y el acto final más irritante de la noche fue lo que le declaró la omega reemplazada en medio del ambiente tenso._

\- Ni creas que puedes estar en la misma tarima que yo; y, aunque sea un castigo para ti, para mí es un dolor en el trasero el lidiar contigo. Este lugar es demasiado pequeño para los dos, así que espero que comprendas lo que significa esta advertencia.- La pelinegra avanzó hacia su camerino dejando por detrás a un omega tambaleante y temeroso.

 _Esto no le podía estar pasando._

 _Era demasiado irreal para que pasara._

 _La vida que había logrado construir en los últimos cinco años estaba empezando a desmoronarse lentamente como los castillos de arena que eran derrumbados por la indiferente marea que los alcanzaba._

 _Quizás hubiera seguido reprimiéndose, pero se percató que faltaba solo unos minutos antes de que su hora de salida llegara._

Con la mente atormentada y estresada, llegó hacia su camerino el cual, para su mala suerte, ya había sido cambiado para que éste estuviera al lado del de la chica con la mejilla acorazonada.

Se colocó sus prendas usuales de trabajo y siguió laborando como el mesero que había sido hasta hace unas horas atrás, con la mente perdida en un mar de reocuaciones y de temores.

Cuando se acercó a cambiarse, dado que había terminado su labor, vio que Ji Eun había salido de su camerino de manera sospechosa.

 ** _¿Ya empezamos?_**

Fue corriendo hacia su bolso para comprobar si había algo amenazador o si le había robado algo, pero no había nada diferente de lo usual, ni siquiera la habitación se veía desordenada.

 _Quizás los traumas que había tenido, empezaban a manifestarse en forma de alucinaciones._

 _Poniéndose nuevamente sus prendas de civil, Yoon Bum salió del infierno de su trabajo para volver dentro de dos noches._

Devolviéndonos al presente, luego de que el pelinegro se recostara en su sofá, se retiró la camiseta para dejarse ver una contusión roja que lentamente se tornaba a morada, y a la cual, tuvo que aplicar la poca crema para hematomas que tenía para este tipo de emergencias.

Intentando buscar sus audífonos y su celular en su bolso para relajarse, se percató de una pequeña nota que estaba sobresaliendo de su gastada billetera.

Sospechando de que se trataba de una cuenta que pagó hace mucho tiempo, la retiró para luego arrojarla al tacho.

 _Iba a hacerlo hasta que notó algo extraño._

En la nota había un par de gotas de sangre seca junto a una legible caligrafía escrita al lado de ellas.

Dando pasos torpes hacia atrás y dejando caer lentamente el trozo de papel entre sus suaves dedos, Bum dio un alarido de miedo junto a un borbotón de lágrimas que se deslizaban divertidas de cómo su dueño sufría.

\- No Dios, por favor, no me hagas esto.-

No podía estar pasando, no podía ser, no era concebible de imaginar.

Su abusador le había declarado su sentencia de muerte.

"¿ _Me recuerdas? Supongo que te olvidaste del sujeto a quien enviaste a prisión._

 _Bueno, solo te advertiré de algo._

 _Estoy más cerca de ti de lo que crees._

 _No importa cuánto implores por piedad, no te permitiré ser libre._

 _Eres mío hasta que logre romperte por completo."_

 _…_

Intentó oler la esencia del captor poder identificarlo cuando llegar el momento, pero no conseguía olfatear algo, solo la sangre seca. Quizá lo había escrito un beta.

 _No era su culpa el que haya sido privado de su libertad aún cuando él había sido, al igual que él, engañado con la naturaleza del celo de los alfas/omegas._

 _Él había sido una víctima de los policías._

 _Él no merecía ser su objetivo cuando sólo fue un medio para capturarlo._

 _Esto era injusto._

 _Arrodillándose lentamente en la frialdad del tapete, Yoon Bum se largó a llorar de impotencia y temor por verse amenazado de esta manera por todas las personas a su alrededor._

En un bar poco conocido de Seúl, un hombre vestido casualmente con botas negras y un saco gris se encontraba con una chica que tenía la peculiaridad de tener una pegatina en forma de corazón adherido a su mejilla derecha.

Ambos ingresaron al local, eligieron una mesa y sentaron en completo silencio, sin siquiera saludarse hasta que el más alto rompió el indiferente ambiente.

\- Wao, me sorprendiste con esa actuación tuya de hace unas horas atrás, mira que casi me la creo. Creo que Di Caprio hubiera perdido el Óscar si hubiera cometido contigo..- Con una risa suave, el hombre levantó el brazo como seña al camarero para que los atienda. Ambos pidieron la misma bebida y se mantuvieron nuevamente en silencio hasta que el mesero se había retirado del lugar.

\- Qué gracioso eres, mira como me alegras la jodida noche que tuve. Por tu culpa me descontaron el sueldo un mes.- La mujer, con aires de fiereza, tomó el trago de golpe mientras hacia el ademán de voltearse hacia el hombre que estaba sentado frente suyo.

\- Valla, eso no lo sabía, pero… estoy seguro que disfrutaste el golpearlo, ¿no? La próxima vez no te lo dejaré pasar. .- El hombre cambió su expresión alegre por una más seria e intimidante, pero no por ello la sonrisa se alejó de sus labios.

\- Mira que sonreír así por un simple golpe en la costilla, realmente que hasta ahora no entiendo el por qué aún te sigo ayudando.- El hombre, haciendo el ademán de acercarse a darle un beso a la chica, se acercó velozmente hasta su oído para susurrarle con el tono grave de alfa que usualmente utilizaba durante sus peleas.

\- Tu sabes por qué, ¿cierto, querida Ji Eun?

Alejándose lentamente de la pelinegra y dejándola con un leve temblor en sus hombros, la omega solo pudo pensar.

" _Eso lo veremos, querido, ya que…_

 _Uno no puede seguir una mano que, a pesar de que sea salvadora, está manchada de sangre y pecados, ¿verdad, Sangwoo?"_


	5. Chapter 4: Buena Suerte, Yoon Bum

Lentamente abrió sus ojos para sentir que los mismos no podían cerrarse fácilmente sin que sintiera que algún obstáculo se interpusiera en su parpadeo.

 _Sus ojos le ardían._

 _Se había quedado dormido durante su sesión de lágrimas y terrores._

Miró su reloj que estaba colgado al frente de donde se hallaba sentado para ver que eran las 3:00 p.m. de la tarde.

Se sentía aturdido. Seguía sin diferenciar su entorno del de sus sueños, al mismo tiempo en que tampoco recordaba el cómo mover sus extremidades para que pudiera levantarse de tal incómoda posición.

Tal como una iluminación divina, los recuerdos de la noche anterior aterrizaron de manera abrupta hacia su destrozada estabilidad mental, alterándola nuevamente y con mayor intensidad que antes.

Perdió cualquier intención de ponerse de pie cuando recordó su lamentable situación; y asimismo, también abandonó cualquier esperanza de mantener por más tiempo cualquier atisbo de calma y/o tranquilidad. Las lágrimas, las cuales pensaba haber derramado las suficientes horas atrás, nuevamente salían aglomeradas de sus rojizos orbes, irritándolos levemente y distorsionándolos de la vista de su ubicación.

Volvía al principio. Volvía a llorar tal cual niño perdido en un bosque frondoso y obscuro; sin nadie a quien acudir y sin ningún lugar seguro a donde ir.

Volvía a hundirse solo en su mundo de soledad y desesperanza, esperando a que alguien lo tomara de la mano y lo sacara del hoyo en que estaba sumido.

Sin embargo, ¿cuántos años había hecho esperado por alguien que hiciera ello por él? ¿4 años? ¿8 años?

 _Demasiado tiempo esperando algo que definitivamente nunca iba a llegar._

 _¿Por qué seguir esperando? ¿Acaso tenía que esperar hasta que lo encontrara su abusador y lo matara para que a alguien le importara su pobre existencia?_

Decidió que ya era suficiente. Ya no había tiempo siquiera para seguir escondiéndose en otro rincón del mundo o seguir llorando tal cual infante de 2 años.

Si quería salir de esta situación, armas debía buscar. No podía batallar solo, así que lo único y lo más viable que le quedaba era pedir ayuda a alguna institución para que salvaguardara su integridad.

Y por el momento, solo se le ocurría un lugar.

No quería volver al mismo establecimiento en donde había sido utilizado; no obstante, el esperanzador pensamiento de que sus antiguos compañeros ya no siguieran laborando allí, lo motivó lo suficiente como para decidirse a ir.

A las 3:50 .m. arribó a la comisaría vistiendo un saco lo suficientemente grande como para que no se visualizara lo suficiente su rostro.

Ingresó a la ventanilla de atención civil para que lo pudieran atender.

El hombre que lo había atendido le mencionó que, para ese tipo de solicitudes, se dirigiera a la sección de asesinatos y acosos de la habitación derecha.

La puerta estaba semi abierta; por tanto, solo tocó dos veces la puerta para dar a conocer su presencia.

\- Disculpe, voy entrando.

\- Hmph.- Al parecer, ello sonaba como una afirmación, así que decidió ingresar a la sala.

La persona encargada estaba sentada de espaldas contra él; por ello, no supo de quién se trataba.

Se sentó en la pequeña silla delante del escritorio del jefe policial y miró la placa colocada en el frente del mismo el nombre del encargado:

Tsukishima Hyna

Emitió un inaudible suspiro de alivio.

No se trataba de un antiguo compañero.

Empezó a hablar.

\- Verá, he recibido la amenaza de un sujeto que quie.- Se vio interrumpido por el estridente grito que la persona en frente suyo emitió.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yoon Bum?!.- Para su pesar, girando intempestivamente a darle la cara, el pelinegro se encontró con la persona a quien menos quería ver de entre todos los empleados de la comisaría.

 **Yang Seung Bae**

 _El maldito que le había roto su orgullo y dignidad._

Temblaba de la impresión de verse nuevamente con ese sujeto luego de tantos años. Se notaba que el beta no había cambiado mucho, solo se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello castaño cedro que aún conservaba intacto.

No soportando la ira y la humillación de encontrárselo frente a frente, hizo el ademán de irse.

\- Me tengo que ir.- Con el miedo de verse descubierto y ser objetivo nuevamente de la diversión del beta, Bum se levantó de la silla y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta antes de que una mano grande aprisionara su esquelética muñeca.

\- Espera Bum, ¿tantos años y así te comportas? ¿Acaso aún te sigues sintiendo resentido de lo que pasó aquella noche?.- El pelinegro no cabía de rabia de saber que el beta aún tuviera el descaro de preguntarle tal cuestión con ese intolerable tono de sermón sabiendo que él había sido el causante de todas sus desgraciadas habidas y por haber.

\- ¿Es enserio? … Cómo puedes ser así de soberbio sabiendo todas las cosas horribles por la que me has hecho pasar, incluyendo lo que me hiciste durante la secundaria. Incluso ahora me has metido en un problema demasiado grave.- Las lágrimas de furia estaban empezando por hacer acto de presencia mediante sus hinchados orbes ónix. Lo siguiente que mencionó el beta lo dejó en estupefacción.

\- No entiendo a lo que te refieres. Tú sabías muy bien a lo que nos estábamos enfrentando; por tanto, no veo la razón del por qué de estés comportando así de arisco y desagradecido conmigo. Es decir, tú mismo sabes cuál es tu valor en este mundo; así que deberías estar siquiera satisfecho de que nosotros pudiéramos haber hecho uso de ti a pesar de que nadie quería mantenerte cerca. Incluso, yo fui el que dijo el que ingresáramos a esa casa antes de que ese tipo te dejara preñado; por lo tanto, mínimo deberías darme las gracias o al menos disculparte por portarte así de mal conmigo.- El omega se sorprendía cada vez más de las incoherencias que el beta se esmeraba en pronunciar, como si las mismas se trataran de algo que mereciera mérito.

Se sentía nuevamente dolido de verse así de fácil y débil ante lo que decía el beta.

Pero lo que estaba naciendo en su interior era algo que se sentía verdaderamente excitante.

 ** _Furia._**

\- ¡Hijo de puta!.- Con grandes zancadas, decidió abandonar la escena antes de que consiguiera ser atrapado por el soberbio beta que ya le estaba empezando a desear la muerte más dolorosa posible.

Si solo supiera Bum que el mal que se desea a alguien se regresa al solicitante con creces, quizás ni siquiera lo hubiera imaginado.

Caminando de regreso a su casa rabiosos y más resentido que nunca, Yoon Bum decidió dejar de lado por una horas el asunto de su amenaza de muerte.

Olvidó el asunto del atentado el tiempo suficiente como para ir a trabajar al día siguiente en su nuevo oficio como bailarín regular del burdel.

Al ingresar al local, no se había encontrado con Ji Eun ni mucho menos la había visto entrar o salir de su camarín que estaba colindante con el suyo.

 _Al parecer, el karma al fin le daba tregua._

Su turno había empezado, y el ambiente en que estaba, requería que se convirtiera en una persona lo suficientemente seductora como para hacer que los clientes no se retiraran.

Envuelto en un atuendo ridículamente corto, oscuro y demasiado revelador para su gusto, Yoon Bum comenzó por dar inicio a su intento de seducción delante de 250 espectadores al compás de la suave música.

Cada vez que bailaba, cerraba los ojos para no ver las sonrisas de burla del público, y así no se sintiera más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba.

Un olor a cacao fundido capturó su interés olfativo, haciendo que abriera sus ojos para ver de quien se trataba.

En una esquina de la sección de la barra libre y sentado con las piernas cruzadas, se hallaba el mismo cliente rubio de hace dos noches que lo había estado mirando intensamente.

Se concentró en su mirada.

 _Solo expresaba diversión y un pequeño brillo de placer._

 _Pero al mismo tiempo, diversión._

Se sintió ligeramente nerviosos por la intensidad con la que dirigía su mirada a sus torpes movimientos, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuó en seguir su trabajo.

Al terminar su espectáculo, tuvo el mismo resultado que el de hace dos días.

El público se sintió extasiado de un placer imaginario causado por las feromonas que expelía aquel alfa fornido.

Cuando terminó el primer baile de los cuatro nocturnos que hacía en su turno, Bum se bajó de la pista de baile para cedérselo a Ji Eun, la cual hacía acto de presencia en prendas igual de provocativas que las suyas.

Al pasar cerca de él, chocó intempestivamente su hombro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio a tal nivel de tener que apoyarse en la pared del corredor.

Así fueron todas las veces que se encontraron durante la noche.

El pelinegro era observado por el rubio y luego, cuando terminaba su baile, se encontraba con Ji Eun junto a su "suave" choque de hombros.

Esta rutina se mantuvo así durante tres semanas las cuales pasaron sin mayores inconvenientes.

Claro que el omega se había mantenido alerta hacia cualquier actitud sospechosa de algún comensal; pero, no sintió mayor amenaza de aquel rubio que se había mantenido lejos de él por alguna razón.

Por supuesto que estaba 80% seguro de que tal alfa era su atacante; sin embargo, debía tener pruebas para poder denunciarlo o siquiera escapar de él en vez de renunciar a todo y huir sin nada en el bolsillo a causa de sospechas infundadas.

No obstante, ya no había recibido ninguna amenaza de ningún tipo, excepto por las miradas que le dirigía la omega, por lo que supuso que aquella advertencia se debía tratar de una pésima broma de mal gusto que algún vecino suyo quiso hacerle.

Por tanto, se relajó y comenzó a olvidar el asunto.

De igual manera, era imposible negar que Bum se estaba empezando a hartar de los goles infantiles al hombro que Ji Eun le estaba brindando constantemente sin tregua. Por tal razón, había decidido ponerle fin ésta misma noche en que ambos tenía turno como bailarines simultáneamente.

 _Ojalá hubiera escogido un mejor día para retarle._

Apenas el momento de receso había empezado, Bum se mantuvo apoyado en la puerta del camerino de la omega durante 15 minutos hasta que la vio salir del corredor izquierdo acercándosele con una cara llena de molestia.

\- Ji Eun, ¿podríamos hablar sobre esta situación?.- Había tratado de mantenerse firme, pero al no conocer las reacciones de la omega a diferencia de Bae, su voz se quebró en cada tonada en que emitió su petición.

\- No molestes.- Quiso sacarlo de un tirón, pero Bum puso resistencia.

\- Ahg, qué irritante eres. Dime, ¿qué quieres?.- Con un tono sarcástico y cruzando ambos brazos bajo su pecho, la pelinegra esperó de pie la petición del omega apoyado frente a ella.

\- ¿Podemos para con esto? Amhm… Es decir, creo que somos lo suficientemente maduros como para dejar de lado esta rivalidad ya que, no fue mi culpa el que haya tenido que reempl- El grito agudo de la mujer fue lo que lo detuvo en seguir su discurso.

\- ¡No te atrevas siquiera a mencionar esa palabra! ¡Tú no me sustituiste, sino que simplemente querían hacerte avergonzar en frente del público en el momento preciso en que estaba ausente!.- Ji Eun estaba comenzando a alterarse a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra. La ira de que incluso el miserable omega llegara a mencionarle el vergonzoso hecho de que se hubiera visto reemplazada por él, llegaba a hervir de rabia su sangre.

\- Ugh… Espera, tranquilízate…- El omega, con el único objetivo de calmar el ambiente y a la pelinegra, decidió poner las palmas de sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y decirle que se calmara.

La mujer, viendo las intenciones del omega por colocarle las manos sobre su cuerpo, las goleó tan fuerte haciendo que Bum tuviera que retroceder unos pasos. Posterior a ello, sintió que la tela que cubría el inicio de su cuello era levemente alzada, causando que su respiración se viera un poco dificultosa debido a la presión con que el puño de la pelinegra empleaba en elevar la prenda.

\- Mira, no sé qué confianza te habré dado como para que intentes sermonearme o siquiera tocarme, pero te aseguro que ahora mismo te arrepentirás de haberlo considerado.- Ciertamente, Ji Eun solo planeaba darle un par de golpes como advertencia, pero la conversación que sostuvo hace dos días con Sangwoo vino a su mente repentinamente.

"- Ji Eun, necesito que contrates o te hagas amiga de un par de alfas para el próximo sábado por la noche.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? Es decir, mi virginidad podría peligrar si andara con esos tipos.- La estruendosa risa del primero resonó en todo el establecimiento en que ambos se encontraban tomando unos tragos.

\- No me hagas reír, si tú fueras virgen, entonces yo sería rubio natural.- El alfa generalmente ignoraba sus reclamos; pero esta vez, parecía estar de buen humor como para seguirle el juego. Ello no duró mucho ya que el mismo cambió sin previo aviso a una pose seria nuevamente.

\- Bueno, no perdamos tiempo. Necesito completar mi plan. Requiero que te hagas cercana a dos alfas lo suficientemente altos como para que el omega se sienta intimidado. El próximo sábado quiero que los mandes a golpear solamente un poco al omega, no demasiado sino me quitan la diversión. Luego de ello, no necesitaré tu ayuda por unos días más."

La oidea de llamar a los tipos para que le dieran una lección al omega insolente que tenía en frente le vino perfecta como anillo al dedo.

Sabía que los mismos andaban caminando cerca de donde estaban, así que silbó una tonada conocida exclusivamente entre ellos para que vinieran a encontrarla.

Bum tembló de terror al sentir unas feromonas demasiado peligrosas aproximarse hacia ellos.

Lentamente, la pelinegra dejo libre a Bum cuando ambos alfas, poseedores de gran altura y musculatura, se posicionaron a cada lado de la omega.

\- Muchachos, éste chico ha intentado agredirme, ¿van a dejarlo pasar? ¿Por supuesto que no, cierto?.- Haciéndose la víctima, ambos alfas cayeron en el truco.

El pelinegro no cabía del terror que estaba sintiendo al verse solo con ambos hombres. Sus piernas lo impulsaron a correr como medida de huida; pero rápidamente se vio atrapado por ambos hombres que empezaron a golpearlo dolorosamente en el área abdominal.

Las lágrimas brotaron inmediatamente de sus ojerosos orbes junto a a algo de sangre proveniente de su boca.

Miró hacia adelante, y vio como Ji Eun abandonaba elegantemente la escena de espaldas y, girando levemente el rostro hacia su dirección, le brindó una satisfecha sonrisa antes de desaparecer de su campo visual.

El dolor que le propinaban estaba empezando a hacerlo perder la conciencia. De seguro ya tenía una que otra costilla rota.

Aparte del dolor físico, se sentía deprimido de estar en este mundo donde lo dejaban a su suerte.

Cerrando sus ojos para no seguir viendo a sus atacantes, Yoon Bum estaba por rendirse a un muerte segura.

La ráfaga helada de un golpe final iba a enviarlo a inconsciencia eterna de la cual no debería seguir evadiendo.

A su olfato llegó cierto olor dulce.

Y ello quedó como la última vez.

Solo un aire, helado, pero el dolor ausente.

Abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El cliente de la otra vez se encontraba golpeando a sus atacantes con tal brutalidad que los había dejado noqueados.

 _No podía ser… ¿En verdad lo estaba salvando?_

 _Se rehusaba a creerlo, presentía que algo a cambio debía de querer._

\- Hey, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?.- La mirada en que le cuestionaba tal interrogante no era acorde a la situación. Pareciera como si los mismos estuvieran ocultando algo. Vio la mano ofrecida y supo que debía de estar tan mal como para que un desconocido le ofreciera ayuda.

Dolorosamente, el omega logró levantarse apoyándose a la pared que estaba cerca de él y a la mano frente suyo.

\- ¿Puedes caminar bien? Mmm… Parece que no. Ven, coloca tu brazo sobre mi hombro para poder cargarte.- Ello parecía tan surrealista que Bum quería pellizcarse su mejilla para ver si esto se trataba de un sueño. Al parecer, no lo era si sentía como su tórax dolía como el infierno.

Aún no podía asimilarlo.

Era la misma voz terrorífica del hombre que había abusado sexualmente de él cinco años atrás, pero no concordaban con la personalidad que estaba apoyándolo al lado suyo.

Quizás nuevamente se estaba confundiendo por culpa del aturdimiento que le provocaba el dolor de los golpes propinados en sus costillas.

El alfa parecía estar llevándolo hacia una de las mesas del prostíbulo para que pudieran descansar brevemente.

Mientras se encaminaban hacia tal dirección, el omega descartaba teorías y/o suposiciones sobre la verdadera razón que se escondía sobre su benevolente actuar.

Por un momento se le cruzó por la mente de que él era el verdadero psicópata asesino del cual debía cuidarse. Pero…

 _¿De qué le serviría ayudar a su objetivo si hubiera sido más fácil el que lo mataran los alfas de unos momentos atrás? Es decir, se ahorraría mucho trabajo._

Al sentarse ambos sobre las amplias sillas continuas de la mesa, el alfa le extendió una pastilla anti inflamatoria junto a un vaso de agua para que bajase el dolor de sus costillas.

\- Ten, para que se te baje la inflamación. Me llamo Sai Hyung, ¿y tú?

Con tal acción solidaria de brindarle un fármaco para mejorar su estado, aún cuando eran "prácticamente" desconocidos y junto a esa mirada de preocupación y suave sonrisa, cualquier sospecha o temor del menor desapareció como por arte de magia.

Es decir, no había manea que su amenazador fuera este rubio que lo había auxiliado sin pedir nada a cambio.

¿Cierto?

Estaba estrictamente prohibido el dar los nombres verdaderos de los trabajadores, pero no podía acatar tal regla sabiendo lo que el alfa había hecho por él.

\- Yoon Bum.

\- Oh, con que ese era tu nombre. Uno adecuado para un omega como tú.- El pelinegro no supo exactamente cómo interpretar esa frase; por ello, lo dejó pasar inadvertida.

\- Dime Yoon Bum, ¿desde cuándo trabajas aquí?

Y con tal pregunta, se desencadenó una conversación amena entre ambo hombres hasta gran parte de la noche y madrugada, intercambiando información personal necesaria y una que otra anécdota graciosa de ambos.

Entre las tímidas risas que brindaba el chico y las resonantes carcajadas que emitía el alfa, la noche que había comenzado siendo dolorosa, había terminado en convertirse en algo llevadero y relajante.

Bum se seguía sintiendo un poco incómodo y tímido con el alfa, pero la amabilidad que le demostró al comprarle una de las bebidas más costosas y además de una deliciosa cena que ambos podrían disfrutar, hizo que las inseguridades, temores y paranoias que se almacenaban en su cerebro fueran de viaje a algún rincón de su memoria para que no volvieran aparecer por un buen tiempo.

Parecía que era algo sensible a la bebida, ya que se estaba sintiendo algo más desinhibido de lo que en pocas ocasiones había sido.

Entre algunas bromas, el alfa empezó por mencionar algo que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un fuerte color ciruela.

\- Sabes Bum, siempre me ha entretenido la manera en que bailas. Cada vez que te veo moverte sobre esa tarima, me dan ganas de sacarte de ahí y llevarte al hotel más cercano para poder hacer todas esas cosas que tu cuerpo me sugiere.

Eran casi las 4:00 a.m. cuando sintió que su razonamiento, pudor y moral se fueron al drenaje con lo siguiente que dijo el alfa.

Acercándose hacia la oreja derecha de Bum, el rubio susurró con un tono grave y sugerente que hizo que el miembro del omega se sintiera excitado y que su entrada se lubricara levemente.

\- ¿Por qué no te muestro mis fantasías en ese hotel de en frente?

Ello fue el punto final para la inseguridad y la incomodidad que había sentido Bum durante gran parte de la noche.

Para el placer de un omega, no existía dolor alguno que pudiera ser obstáculo para conseguirlo.

Con un tímido asentimiento de cabeza, Yoon Bum le dio permiso al alfa para que dispusiera de él de cualquier forma.

Tomándole de la mano suavemente para que el dolor de las costillas no se intensificara, el alfa lo sacó del establecimiento para dirigirse al hospedaje más cercano.

Mientras se registraban y compraban la noche en una habitación promedio, no puedo evitar sentirse nerviosos de que el alfa se viera decepcionado de sus carentes habilidades seductoras.

Apenas subieron las escaleras que daban paso al corredor donde se encontraba la habitación, el alfa ya lo había empezado a besar apasionadamente, haciendo que sus paredes internas se contrajeran levemente, obligándole por defecto a emitir un suave gemido de placer al ver que la lengua del rubio parecía penetrar su boca como si ésta se tratara de su lubricado interior.

Con la mano enredada a su cintura, omitió lo mejor posible el dolor de su tórax para sumirse en el mar de éxtasis sexual que el alfa ya le estaba avecinando en brindarle.

Abrieron con algo de torpeza la puerta de la habitación.

El alfa había arrojado a Bum con algo de fiereza a la cama para que luego éste se subiera encima suyo y empezara a mordisquear levemente la parte trasera de su cuello.

Bum se alarmó un poco, ya que ese era un lugar **prohibido** incluso de tocar.

Para evitar alguna explicación, se dedicó a intentar besarlo con la misma intensidad con que le había brindado ese apasionado ósculo.

Entre besos salvajes, llegando a ser animales; el alfa le quito la camisa que el omega estaba vistiendo para empezar a bordear con la punta de su lengua la zona rosa pálida de los pezones del omega, haciendo que el menor dejar salir graves suspiros de placer junto a agudos gemidos.

\- ¡Ngh! Ahh~ Hyung…- El alfa, al escuchar los gemidos del chico preso bajo su anatomía decidió mordisquear de manera intercalada ambos pezones rosas que, en menos de un minuto, se estaban tornando cerúleos por la marca de los dientes del rubio sobre ellos.

Estaba tan perdido en ese pequeño mundo de placer que no se percató cuando el mayor le había arrancado su pantalón junto a su prenda interior.

Solo cuando sintió que su intimidad estaba siendo tocada por unos finos dedos largos que hacían su interior apretarse, regresó brevemente a la realidad para rápidamente ser sumergido en un nuevo nivel de exquisito placer que ya se estaba manifestando en la creciente erección aprisionada en los habilidosos dedos de Hyung.

A media que estaba siendo masturbado, sintió que otro par de dedos pellizcaban placenteramente sus erectos pezones, lo cuales ya demandaban la atención del alfa.

Los suspiros y gemidos seguían inundando la habitación.

Unos segundos más tarde, Bum se sentía tan excitado que no pudo soportar más tiempo el llegar al clímax haciendo que terminara en las manos del rubio.

La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, pero no pudo dar por inadvertida la gran erección que se había formado bajo los pantalones de su acompañante.

\- Mmm… ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

\- Como quieras.

Bajando levemente la cremallera del pantalón del alfa, y al mismo tiempo el resorte del elástico de su bóxer, Bum vio el prominente miembro del alfa puesto bajo sus torpes dedos y frente a sus hinchados y rojizos labios. Trató de masturbarlo como cuando lo hacía a sí mismo; no obstante, ello no parecía satisfacer a su compañero.

\- Mételo en tu boca.- Había utilizado su voz de alfa; por tanto, no podía desobedecerla. Posicionó sus labios cerca de la punta del mismo.

\- Wao, tan grande…- No estaba seguro si ello podía ingresar en su boca, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Empezó por lamer el inicio del falo, haciendo que su lengua repasara todos los lados de tal parte de la anatomía del rubio; luego, lentamente bajó hasta la base intentando lubricar todo el miembro hasta que el mismo llegara a ingresar en su cavidad bucal.

Los gruñidos del alfa lograban motivarlo a seguir, pero inesperadamente se estaba sintiendo somnoliento.

El alfa cogió ambos lados de la cabeza de Bum para simular embestidas que lograban que Bum llegara a atragantar con el miembro del rubio.

No sabía por qué, pero sus ojos empezaron a pesar tanto que apenas y llegaba a parpadear consciente.

 _Luego se disculparía con el alfa._

 _Claro, si había una próxima vez._

No pudiendo soportarlo, Bum cayó dormido dejando a un alfa excitado a terminar en medio camino.

\- Mal momento para que el somnífero hiciera efecto. Sí que tienes agallas para dejarme así eh.- Ciertamente el alfa no había planeado llevarlo a un hotel; pero, el que se lo llevara dormido sospechosamente bajo la mirada de los guardias de seguridad del local no iba a ser una buena idea.

 _Bueno, a final de cuentas, esto solo era una avance del infierno que iba a enfrentar tarde o temprano._

Durante el tiempo que no fue llamada por Sangwoo, Ji Eun trataba de investigar alguna debilidad o pasado oscuro que hiciera caer nuevamente al alfa bajo las sombras de la justicia, pero no encontraba nada.

Ya que no tenía idea alguna, decidió revisar las viejas noticias periodísticas de cuando lograron capturarlo en esta mugrosa ciudad.

Una foto, junto a cierta información, hicieron que las esperanzas de la pelinegra de verse liberada de Sangwoo fueran nuevamente levantadas.

\- ¡Eureka!

La cabeza le palpitaba tan fuerte que no le permitía abrir sus ojos por completo.

Lo primero que pudo apreciar fueron las sombras que proyectaban algunos estantes de hierro medianos donde cajas especializadas para guardar herramientas pesadas y uno que otro artículo de limpieza, estaban predispuestos de una manera muy ordenada.

La poca iluminación provenía de un bombilla que estaba colgada en la perchera de una vieja puerta, la cual, tenía una pequeña escalera para llegar a ella de manera ascendente.

 _Al parecer, era un sótano._

 _Uno que se le hacía dolorosamente conocido._

Sintió algo bajo su cuerpo donde estaba recostado.

Por lo que podía sentir bajo su piel, deducía que se trataba de un colchón antiguo con resortes sobresalidos que hacían que lo incomodaran.

Desde el momento en que se había despertado, había estado confundido sobre la situación en que se hallaba y de los hechos que habían acontecido antes de caer inconsciente.

Quiso hacer el ademán de levantarse, pero se vio imposibilitado por un dolor punzante en su tobillo derecho, costillas y ambas muñecas.

El sentimiento al que se había vuelto innecesariamente adictivo volvió a recorrerlo con mayor fuerza que antes.

Los recuerdos vinieron abruptamente a su memoria, provocando que le palpitara la vena de su frente. Recordaba que había estado con Hyung hace unos momentos teniendo algo de intimidad hasta que, misteriosamente, había caído dormido.

Pero lo que seguía sin entender era el cómo había pasado de estar en un hotel a un sótano.

Sintió débilmente el olor del alfa a su lado izquierdo, y para su terror, vio que la casaca que había estado usando anteriormente estaba manchada con algunas gotas de sangre.

No podía estar ocurriendo esto.

Al mismo tiempo en que caía en el miedo; como si se tratara de una bala disparada hacia su enredada memoria, recordó que en ese mismo sótano había sido abusado por ese criminal que buscaba vengarse de él.

Haciendo las asociaciones correspondientes, dedujo lo que no quería siquiera considerar.

 _Hyung había sido asesinado por su captor solo por el hecho de haberse convertido en su primer amigo._

La culpa de verse como el causante de la muerte de un inocente, hizo que quisiera perder la poca cordura que aún conservaba.

 _Y asimismo, había caído en cuenta de algo más._

 _Había entrado en la boca del lobo más peligroso de toda Corea del Sur._

Se desesperó como nunca antes lo había hecho al pensar en lo que su futuro dependería.

\- ¿Hay alguien por allí? ¡Alguien por favor, ayuda!.- Había emezado por pedir socorro tan fuerte como para que las personas, que quizás estaban fuera, pudieran auxiliarlo o al menos, llamaran a la policía.

Buscó algún compartimiento para escapar, pero solo las escaleras y un par de ventanas que estaban demasiado lejos de su alcance eran las únicas vías de salida.

Sin pensar en lo que depararía después, el omega se arrastró dolorosamente hacia los escalones, subiéndolos uno por uno hasta llegar al inicio del pórtico.

Golpeó tantas veces la puerta que sus nudillos se tornaron cada vez más rojos y pidió ayuda tan fuerte que su garganta empezó a quemar como si poderosas llamaradas estuvieran albergadas en sus cuerdas vocales.

Cuando se estaba rindiendo, escuchó el aterrador sonido de pisadas junto al grave eco de una respiración.

 _Además de un dulce olor que pensaba, se estaba dolorosamente confundiendo._

El terror invadió su organismo de solo pensar que se tratara de su agresor, así que solo se quedó estático en su lugar.

El sonido del picaporte que indicaba la abertura de la puerta fue una de las tonadas más tonadas que Bum pudo escuchar; pero, dejando de lado sus miedos, decidió gritar por auxilio por última vez.

\- Por favor, ayúdeme, estoy secuest-.- La frase murió en sus labios al ver a la persona que lo miraba con una superioridad y burla demasiado conocidas para su gusto.

Yoon Bum abrió descomunalmente sus orbes al ver a la persona frente suyo.

Era el mismo cliente de la otra vez, pero… ¿Qué hacía aquí?

¿Había logrado escapar de su captor con vida?

¿Incluso, había sido capaz de venir a salvarlo aún cuando su integridad peligraba al igual que la suya?

 _¿Se había convertido en alguien tan importante para él en solo una noche que incluso, había venido en su auxilio arriesgando su propia seguridad?_

Las lágrimas se manifestaron junto al sentimiento de alivio y de felicidad de verse librado de la culpa de la muerte de un inocente y, a la vez, de verse querido por alguien finalmente.

\- ¿Hyung? ¿En verdad eres tú? No hay tiempo que perder, estamos en peligro, vamos antes que tal su…- A pesar de que había comenzado por hablar enérgicamente, su voz empezó por apagarse progresivamente cuando se percató que aquel cliente, aún misterioso para él, lo miraba de lo más divertido como si su situación se tratara de la mejor broma nunca antes contada. Lo arropó entre sus brazos para luego cargarlo suavemente y llevarlo nuevamente al colchón donde había estado recostado momentos atrás.

 _No… No, cualquier cosa menos esto…_

A medida que el alfa lo cargaba hacia tal dirección, un olor metálico llegó a sus narices haciendo que un suave calor floreciera desde lo que abarcaba parte de su bajo abdomen hasta el comienzo de su miembro.

 _No le prestó la suficiente atención debido a las insulsas circunstancias en que se hallaba._

 _Se encontraba demasiado temeroso._

\- ¿Hyung, qué está pasando? Si es por dejarte así, juro que no lo volveré a hacer.- Con un leve murmullo apenas perceptible, el omega vio como la línea recta que habían dibujado los carnosos labios del alfa fue lentamente transformándose en una suave sonrisa ambigua.

 _Tal cual Monalisa que no tenía una expresión fija._

Haciendo que sus ojos se confundieran como si ésta se tratara de una ilusión óptica al igual que la dama que pintó Da Vinci.

Su anatomía abandonó sin más tiempo que perder la calidez en que se había cobijado para pasar intempestivamente, sin ninguna delicadeza, a la frialdad de colchón, haciendo que unos gemidos de dolor abandonaran su garganta.

Elevó la mirada para ver que el rubio se había acuclillado a su altura, brindándole una expresión tan clara como la situación riesgosa en que se encontraba.

Era sadismo puro lo que estaba tatuado en sus hostiles orbes achocolatados.

\- Hey… ¿No crees que estás sobre actuando? Dime… ¿Qué se siente que la única persona que había logrado encontrarte esté devolviéndote al chiquero? Aunque, no necesariamente diría que fue una odisea el buscarte, ya que, ésta es mi casa, y claro, desde hoy, la tuya también, joven ex – policía Bum.- No podía ser cierto, nunca le había comentado a él sobre su anterior trabajo, entonces, esto solo podía significar una cosa.

Estaba en frete al alfa criminal al cual había capturado mediante su celo.

El miedo y la desesperación deformaron su rostro en uno más lastimero y desesperanzado.

Las lágrimas brotaban más fuerte de sus ojos.

El corazón empezó a palpitar tan audiblemente del pánico que incluso podía sentir que el mismo lograba salir de su níveo pecho con tal bombardeo que ensordecía sus vías auditivas.

Un breve silencio hizo acto de presencia antes de que su nuca se estrellara brutalmente contra la pared.

\- No me hagas daño, por favor... - Un quejido salió de su boca junto a esa triste petición.

\- ¿No crees que pides demasiado? Me refiero, ¿cuál sería entonces el verdadero objetivo de capturarte y hacerte pagar por todo el infierno que me hiciste pasar si no te lastimara más de lo que te mereces?.- Bum sabía que estaba perdido; por ello, se sintió aterrado.

Al mismo tiempo que derramaba más lágrimas, bajó la mirada y se concentró solo en un punto fijo del suelo.

Cuando estaba a punto de seguir rogándole por piedad, el calor que había estado ignorando pareció haber tomado fuerza, la suficiente como para saber que sus mejillas estaban empezando a sonrojarse al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Incluso, su intimidad parecía estar reaccionando al calor haciendo que éste sintiera leves sacudidas de placer.

No podía estar excitándose con éste tipo de situación, ¿cierto?

No tuvo tiempo para cuestionarse ello cuando sintió la mano de su captor sostenerle la punta de la barbilla para elevar su mirada.

Una mirada que no parecía tener límites para controlar el creciente brillo característico del libido que se estaba empezando a dibujar en las hermosas esferas que tenía como orbes.

\- Realmente eres exasperante, ¿todos los omegas de tu clase son así?. No llores, no desperdicies tus líquidos vitales porque pronto los necesitarás para algo más.- A medida que seguía hablando, llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para retirar un pañuelo manchado de sangre humana y posteriormente, sostenerla cerca de la habilidosa nariz del omega.

Conforme había estado descubriendo el pañuelo ensangrentado, el olor metálico de ésta incrementaba, haciendo que las sensaciones del calor delicioso que el pelinegro había estado albergando en su interior se extendieran vorazmente hacia el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo que una corriente electrizante viajara hasta la punta de su miembro dejando que un leve gemido abandonara sus labios temblorosos del miedo y del frío.

No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo que, al parecer, no lograba responder adecuadamente al contexto en que se hallaba.

Estaba aterrado aún más si fuera posible.

No quería creer lo que su organismo demandaba en esos instantes, pero no había forma de negarlo.

 _Estos eran indicios del comienzo del celo_

 _Pero… ¿por qué?_

Como si se tratara de una película, recordó exactamente que es tipo de situación se había manifestado esa ocasión de hace cinco años cuando el olor de la sangre de la víctima había estado presente cerca de la habitación del alfa.

Gran parte de lo que había dicho Seung Bae llegó a su mente mediante la voz de su secuestrador.

\- No pensé que en verdad funcionara, el ciclo del celo de los omegas "carden" se ve alterado por una cantidad regular de sangre apenas su olor es capturado por su olfato... – Sus ojos se agigantaron tanto que arecían salirse de sus cavidades ópticas.

Más que la sorpresa por ver su celo alterado por el olor de la sangre, era el hecho de que aquél sujeto supiera realmente lo que era que lo embargó tanto que temió por su vida.

Nadie, aparte de sus familiares, sabían realmente lo que implicaba ser un carden y las consecuencias que ello atraía.

 _Por ello lo habían abandonado a su suerte cuando se enteraron de lo que era capaz de procrear y de lo que otras personas avaras de poder podrían hacerles con tan solo la intención de conseguir una especie poco resaltante como esas, y prácticamente, casi extintas._

 _Ya que, ser un carden, significaba algo más en lo que se refería al sentido de pertenencia._

Una vez que un carden era mordido, en el siguiente encuentro sexual odía dar a luz a un híbrido: Es decir, un omega que fuera capaz de tener la misma fuerza e inteligencia que un alfa, que pudiera controlar su celo, y a la vez, la calidad de sus crías. Sin embargo, al momento de ser marcado, era demasiado doloroso como para soportar el ardor de los dientes del alfa sobre la piel del cuello bajo la nuca que pocos omegas lograban sobrevivir.

Y claro, había también otras implicancias que fueron olvidándose a la par de los años.

No sabía cómo rayos había conseguido saber ello aún cuando esa parte de su vida no se le había comentado a nadie. No pudo evitar temer aún más de lo que era capaz de hacerle ese alfa. Quizás podría prostituirlo, o incluso podría marcarlo, utilizar su celo para violarlo y luego descuartizarlo.

Había otras maneras especiales para torturar a cardens, pero recordó algo que le había contado un viejo brujo de su ciudad natal al cual acudió cuando se enteró de su verdadera naturaleza.

-"Solo hay un tipo de alfa capaz de detectar a un carden, ya que el olor de los mismos se les antoja a uno parecido a la nata de leche con almendras que llegan a excitarlos; diferencia a los demás alfas Sfex que se les antoja agridulce y desabrido".- En ese tiempo no entendía de lo que el anciano trataba de decirle, pero lo dedujo por la mirada de superioridad que su atacante sostenía.

\- No puede ser… Tú eres…- La frase quedó atorada en su garganta al ver que las feromonas que el alfa empezaba a emitir llegaban a bloquear su razonamiento como consecuencia del imaginario placer que su mente y entrada estaban demandando.

\- Yoon Bum, ¿empezamos la diversión?

 _El averno comenzó con esa simple frase._

 _Sus verdaderas naturalezas no interferían con el verdadero objetivo del alfa._

 _Vengarse adecuadamente de un omega que había tenido la desfachatez de utilizar su celo para engañarlo._

Siendo las 4: 00 p.m., el oficial de policía Seung Bae se encontraba en la zona de atención civil esperando que alguien viniera con algún caso interesante del cual se pudiera encargar e hiciera dar a conocer sus sorprendentes habilidades de deducción.

El beta estaba cansado de estar como un policía irreconocido por sus superiores aún cuando había participado en ese operativo policial que fue constantemente conocido durante los últimos cinco años.

Su vida estaba comenzando a volverse monótona, conformista y desabrida.

Necesitaba algo que lo llevara a la fama y lo ascendiera al puesto que realmente debía merecer.

Y al parecer, tal oportunidad se manifestó en forma de una omega de cabello azabache con un cuerpo tonificado, cubierto con un ligero vestido rosa de algodón y una pequeña pegatina en forma de corazón colocada en su mejilla izquierda que, llegando hacia su dirección, apoyó suavemente sus codos e inclinó delicadamente su cabeza hacia adelante, haciendo el ademán de acercarse a Bae.

\- Disculpe, ¿usted es Yang Seung Bae?- La chica realmente no lucía dudosa de su identidad, pareciera incluso que lo conocía de toda la vida para hablarle con tal seguridad impregnada en su voz.

\- Sí, soy yo, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?- La mirada que había mantenido la chica durante su encuentro había sido de amabilidad; sin embargo, drásticamente había cambiado en algo que él había experimentado antes.

Avaricia de poder y venganza.

\- Le tengo una propuesta que lo va a interesar.

 _Quizás la oportunidad de verse reconocido había venido más pronto de lo que alguna vez hubiera predicho._

 _Al igual que el omega, el destino del oficial beta también fue escrito con delirio y con algo que iba a estar presente en lo que quedaba de sus vidas._

 _Lágrimas, dolor y sangre._

 _Desde este punto, solo restaba esperar por lo que sus instintos decidieran hacer en sus acciones._

 _Y claro, también faltaba el desearle buena suerte a Yoon Bum, ya que…_

 _La necesitaría si quería sobrevivir._

 _-Fin del quinto capítulo-_


End file.
